Pokemon Evolution: Parte 1
by Rodrigo Caetano
Summary: Dave finalmente parte em sua jornada para se tornar um mestre, mas seu mais novo amigo Eevee esconde segredos incríveis que prometem fazer com que essa aventura seja ainda muito mais emocionante do que Dave poderia imaginar.
1. Capítulo 1: Um Ladrão no Celeiro

**Capitulo 1 – Um ladrão no celeiro **

O sol se levanta mais uma vez e os primeiro sons da manhã podem ser ouvidos através do campo. O dia parece começar com o céu limpo e ventos tranqüilos, perfeitos para mais uma jornada de trabalho. Dave ouve o despertador tocar e mal acredita que está na hora de se levantar. Ele olha para o Pidgey saindo de cima do relógio de madeira preso na parede e sente uma vontade imensa de mandar o pobre animal de madeira ficar quieto, como se adiantasse.

O menino se levanta, ainda esfregando os olhos, para começar mais um dia de trabalho na fazenda. Seu pai já devia estar acordado á horas e provavelmente o café já estava na mesa. Se Dave não quisesse acordar já tendo que ouvir sermão, era melhor se apressar.

Em 5 minutos o banho estava tomado e ele estava colocando suas roupas normais: uma calça jeans bem surrada, que costumava usar para trabalhar na fazenda e sua camisa lisa branca. Quando chegou do lado de fora, sua mãe já estava lavando a louça do café, e havia apenas o seu prato na mesa, com sua refeição pronta.

- Bom dia querido! Dormiu bem hoje?

- Sim, sim. O que aconteceu? Já são sete e meia da manhã... Porque me deixaram dormir até mais tarde? – Não que Dave estivesse reclamando, mas normalmente as 6 ele já deveria estar pronto, do lado de fora com seu pai.

- Seu pai teve de ir à cidade hoje querido, resolver algumas coisas. Ele disse que tentaria comprar o seu presente de aniversário também. Já é amanha não é?

E então o rapaz sorriu. Tinha esquecido completamente que hoje era véspera do seu aniversário de 12 anos.

Mas o seu aniversário não era mais tão feliz quanto costumava ser. Desde pequeno, Dave sempre sonhou em sair em uma jornada Pokémon e contava os dias ansiosamente para seus aniversários, porque cada vez mais chegava perto dos 10 anos, a idade mínima para se iniciar a jornada Pokémon. Mas com 7 anos, sua família teve que se mudar para a fazenda onde agora moravam, em uma cidade muito pequena que não tinha nem seu próprio Centro Pokémon. Por isso, ele não poderia mais escolher um Pokémon inicial, já que não havia nenhum especialista por perto. Como se não bastasse, com as dificuldades financeiras, Dave começou a trabalhar com seu pai e não podia mais sair de casa para viajar por muito tempo, pois tinha que ajudar sua família. Ele nunca reclamou de nada, porque sabia que precisava ficar, mas seus pais sabiam que o que o menino queria mesmo era pegar a estrada e viver sua aventura.

O dia passou como outro qualquer. Dave trabalhou pouco já que seu pai não estava em casa, e o sol já estava se pondo quando terminou de arrumar os últimos blocos de feno e palha no celeiro da família. Seu pai não havia voltado ainda e ele estava começando a ficar um pouco preocupado (e muito curioso afinal, queria saber o que ele iria trazer para seu aniversário no dia seguinte).

Sentado nos degraus da escada, ele observou a estrada e alguns Pidgeys voando pelo campo em direção ao bosque que ficava do outro lado da estrada, em frente à fazenda. O bosque, que era cortado por um rio, não era tão grande para ser considerada uma floresta fechada, mas o rapaz sempre o achou muito parecido com uma.

Enquanto olhava para o bosque pensando no que iria ganhar no dia seguinte, alguma coisa passou por ele em alta velocidade e foi para dentro de um dos currais vazios. Dave levantou com um susto e correu atrás do que quer que fosse entrando no curral onde ficava armazenada a comida para os animais da fazenda. Lá ele viu um Ratata rasgando uma das grandes sacas de ração.

- Ei! O que você pensa que está fazendo? Essa comida não é pra você!

O Ratata pareceu não se importar com o que foi dito e continuou a roer o saco até que rasgasse, despejando a ração inteira pelo chão coberto de feno.

- Ah não! Olha o que você fez! Eu vou ter que limpar isso tudo antes do meu pai voltar!

Enquanto isso, o pequeno Pokémon pareceu dar uma pequena risada e se dirigiu para o próximo saco. Vendo o que iria acontecer em seguida, Dave decidiu que não ia ficar parado.

- Ei! Não, não! Sem mais bagunça, toma isso! – E atirou seu tênis bem na cabeça do Pokémon bagunceiro.

A primeira vista tudo parecia ter dado certo, até que o Ratata se levantou e balançou a cabeça. Então se virou para Dave e mostrou seus dentes afiados. Antes que o menino pudesse tirar seu outro tênis, o pequeno roedor pulou em cima do menino, que se assustou e caiu no chão. Pegando o tênis atirado com a boca, o atrevido Pokémon correu para fora do estábulo.

- Ei! Espera! Meu tênis! Devolve meu tênis!- Gritou Dave enquanto se levantava e tentava correr atrás do pequeno ladrão de calçados.

Quando saiu do celeiro, ele viu a forma do Pokémon roxo atravessar a estrada de terra e entrar no bosque.

_Ah não... Vai dar o maior trabalho te pegar ai dentro..._

Cansado mas enraivecido com a travessura daquele ousado Ratata, o jovem rapaz corria o mais rápido que podia, desviando dos galhos mais baixos, pulando raízes e pedras pelo caminho. Quando estava quase perdendo seu fugitivo de vista, ele viu que, de repente, o próprio Ratata tinha entrado em um beco sem saída. Na tentativa de se esconder o Pokémon tinha entrado em um tronco oco caído no meio do caminho, sem perceber que havia uma pedra no final do tronco bloqueando a outra saída. Antes que ele conseguisse voltar, Dave o havia alcançado e segurava a parte de trás do seu tênis.

Ele se preparava para um verdadeiro cabo de guerra quando, para sua surpresa, o Ratata largou o tênis e olhou bem fundo nos seus olhos, em um tom desafiador. Então, justo quando o menino estava começando a pensar que o roedorzinho estava apenas brincando, ele se lembrou de tudo que havia estudado sobre Pokemons. Passava horas a fio lendo livros sobre essas criaturinhas, já que nunca pode sair na sua aventura, e mesmo assim, na adrenalina do momento, se esqueceu que raramente os Ratatas andavam sozinhos, e que a presença de um denunciava a presença de uma colônia deles.

Dave colocou seu tênis apressado e começou a correr o mais rápido que podia, mas logo viu que já era tarde de mais. Em menos de um minuto ele estava cercado por dezenas de Ratatas enraivecidos, e todos resolveram dar o bote ao mesmo tempo. O rapaz tentou se proteger o máximo que pôde, mas podia sentir as unhas e os dentes dos Pokemons se agarrando, arranhando e cortando sua pele. Tentou se sacudir e conseguiu se livrar de alguns, mas logo depois um deles acertou uma cabeçada na parte de trás de seu joelho e em seguida ele sentiu uma forte pancada no peito enquanto caia com força no chão, batendo a cabeça.

A partir daí ele ficou tonto. Ainda sentia os agressores a sua volta, mas não sentia mais tanta dor. Tudo estava turvo, embaçado e girava. De repente, ele ouviu alguma coisa atrás dele, um som que ele nunca tinha ouvido antes. O rapaz já não possuía qualquer noção do que estava acontecendo, quando viu um borrão irreconhecível passando por cima dele. Depois disso os Ratatas pareciam ter se distraído ou ido embora, desistindo do ataque, mas Dave estava muito tonto. Tudo estava girando, girando, girando, até que sem aviso tudo parou, e ele não viu mais nada.


	2. Capítulo 2: O Pokemon Perdido

**Capítulo 2 – O Pokémon Perdido**

Dave abriu seus olhos, ainda tentando se lembrar do que aconteceu e percebeu que ainda estava na grama do bosque e que estava muito sujo. Seu peito doía bastante, e seus braços e pernas estavam bastante arranhados, mas o menino conseguia se levantar e andar sem muita dificuldade. Aos poucos ele se lembrava do que tinha acontecido. _O Ratata tava roubando a ração, depois roubou meu tênis..._ Os acontecimentos passavam na sua cabeça como um filme. _Ai eles me derrubaram, e tudo começou a rodar... _E não conseguia se lembrar de mais nada.

Preocupado, o rapaz tomou consciência de que não sabia quanto tempo havia ficado desacordado. Olhou para o céu e já estava escuro, mas a lua ainda não estava muito alta. _Já deve estar na hora do jantar_._ Mamãe deve estar preocupada. Será que meu pai já chegou?_ Ele lembrou porque estava tão ansioso pela volta do pai, mas ainda não conseguia entender o que tinha acontecido com os Ratatas. _Por que eles pararam de atacar?_ Pensou. Dave deveria estar mais machucado, mas parecia que depois de derrubá-lo eles não o atacaram mais.

O menino olhou em volta e viu que o chão estava bastante mexido com pegadas para todo lado. Sinais de arranhões podiam ser vistos em algumas das arvores e Dave presumiu que tivessem sido feitos pelos Ratatas, mas com quem eles estavam lutando não conseguia imaginar. Olhou um pouco mais atentamente e viu um pouco a frente de onde há pouco seu corpo estava caído, um tufo de pelo. Curioso, ele se abaixou e observou o emaranhado de fios. _Estranho, esse pelo é marrom. Ratatas não tem pelo marrom_ pensava intrigado.

Então ele ouviu um som diferente. O menino identificou o rush-rush que parecia de água corrente e percebeu que o som esteve ali o tempo todo, mas ele não tinha dado atenção. Era, é claro, o rio que cortava a estrada para a cidade. Cortava o bosque em algum ponto e, apesar de Dave não saber exatamente o quão dentro do bosque estava, sabia, pelo barulho, que o rio estava próximo. Sujo, o rapaz decidiu ir até o rio se limpar um pouco. De lá ele saberia exatamente onde estava e o caminho certo pra casa.

Dave andou um pouco, e chegou até o rio, mas ao chegar viu algo que não esperava. Havia alguma coisa deitada perto na margem do rio. Alguma coisa com pelo marrom. Normalmente o rapaz não se aproximaria de algo que não sabia o que era, mas afinal, não havia nada de normal naquela noite e ele estava extremamente curioso, portanto, se aproximou. Com todo o cuidado e cautela, o menino deu passo após passo tentando fazer o menos barulho possível, mas logo falhou. Após alguns passos ele pisou num pequeno galho de madeira que quebrou ao meio, soltando um alto "_crack"_. Dave congelou com o barulho do galho quebrando. Não havia jeito de o que quer que fosse não ter ouvido aquilo. Mas, para a sua surpresa e alivio a misteriosa criatura não sem mexeu, nem ao menos mostrou sinais de ter reparado.

Cheio de coragem mais uma vez, Dave continuou andando até chegar bem perto. A noite estava escura e ele não conseguia ver claramente o que aquele pequeno ser realmente era. Chegou mais perto, e mais perto, e mais perto, até que finalmente ouviu um som agudo, bem baixo, quase como um choro: _"Eeeveee"_.

Seu queixo caiu. Era um Eevee! Um Eevee! Mas ele não parecia bem. Agora sem medo, Dave se aproximou do Eevee e reparou que o Pokémon estava machucado. Estava todo arranhado e em algumas partes seu pelo estava baixo, como se alguma coisa tivesse arrancado vários fios contra a sua vontade.

- Então foi você! Você me salvou dos Ratatas! Obrigado Eevee! – Dave disse, enquanto pegava o Pokémon ferido no colo – Mas por quê? Você nem me conhece...

- Fique tranqüilo. Eu vou cuidar de você. Vou te levar pra minha casa, que tal?

Ao ouvir isso, Eevee ficou muito agitado e tentou fazer força para pular do colo de Dave, mas estava muito machucado para conseguir e Dave facilmente o segurou.

- EI! Calma ai Eevee, eu não vou te machucar. Você precisa de cuidados. Depois que estiver melhor eu deixo você fazer o que você quiser ok? – Dave tentou acalmá-lo passando a mão em sua cabeça – É o mínimo que eu posso fazer para te agradecer.

O menino olhou de um lado para o outro, e identificou o sentido que deveria caminhar para voltar para sua casa. Eles caminharam por alguns minutos, enquanto Dave tentava acalmar o agitado Pokémon. Ao sair do bosque, ele viu seus pais gritando por ele na fazenda.

- Mãe! Pai! Eu estou aqui! – Dave gritou de volta, atravessando correndo a estrada de terra, e entrando em sua fazenda, com Eevee no seu colo.

-Meu filho! Meu filho! – Sua mãe correu para ele e estava pronto para dar um forte abraço, mas Dave a parou com a mão estendida.

- Calma mãe está tudo bem. Cuidado, cuidado! O Eevee está machucado.

Só então sua mãe pareceu perceber o Pokémon em seu colo. Seu pai, no entanto, havia ficado muito quieto e muito sério quando viu o que o filho carregava.

Eles entraram em casa e sua mãe logo cuidou do Pokémon ferido, fazendo curativos, e o colocando em um lugar confortável para dormir. Então a família se sentou à mesa para jantar e Dave contou toda sua historia, de como o Ratata havia feito a bagunça no celeiro, de como ele havia seguido o roedor para pegar o tênis roubado, e como o Eevee o havia salvado. Sua mãe passou a história toda fazendo caras de surpresa e comentários como "Ai meu Deus" ou "E ai? E ai?", mas seu pai estava completamente quieto, pensativo, como se nem estivesse prestando atenção.

Depois da refeição, Dave decidiu ir se deitar, mas não na sua cama e sim perto de Eevee, para lhe fazer companhia. Deitado no sofá da sala, o rapaz não conseguia parar de pensar na bravura daquela pequena criaturinha, enfrentando todos os Ratatas, sozinha. Ficou lá por bastante tempo sem conseguir dormir, até ouvir uma agitação incomum vinda do quarto de seus pais. Curioso como era, ele se levantou indo até a porta que dava para o quarto e prestando atenção na discussão que ocorria do outro lado das paredes.

- Mas ele é perigoso, querida! Não podemos mantê-lo aqui. – dizia a voz de seu pai.

-O que vamos fazer então? Não podemos largá-lo por ai. Ele está machucado. E ele salvou nosso filho! Não vou fazer isso.

- Querida, eu estive na cidade hoje... Estava tudo um caos! Parece que uma tal de Equipe Rocket estava trabalhando com um Pokémon raro por essas áreas e o Pokémon fugiu. A polícia avisou que eles são perigosos e que todos devem ficar de olhos abertos.

- Mas como você pode saber se esse é o Pokémon deles? – Sua mãe perguntou.

Nessa hora Dave não se segurou e entrou no quarto, assustando os pais.

- Porque ele é um Eevee mãe. Esses Pokemons não são fáceis de encontrar, principalmente na nossa área. Esse Eevee é o Pokémon que a Equipe Rocket está procurando. – Dave estava sério, como se estivesse tomando uma difícil decisão. – Não sei quem é Equipe Rocket, nem o que eles querem com o Eevee, mas eu sei que um Pokémon não costuma fugir de seu treinador. Pelo menos, não de um treinador que lhe trate bem, e Eevee é um Pokémon tão naturalmente dócil... Ele não fugiria a não ser que ele estivesse sendo muito mal tratado.

O rosto de Dave estava determinado, sério, como nunca havia estado antes e seus pais ficaram surpresos com o olhar de segurança que vibrava no rosto do filho.

- Eu não vou deixar ninguém pegar o Eevee, sem que ele queira ir. Não importa se for você, o papai, a Equipe Rocket ou qualquer outro. Aquele Eevee me salvou no bosque e eu não vou deixá-lo na mão. - Não havia desafio na voz do menino, mas sim certeza e determinação. Ele não gritou, nem elevou muito a voz, mas fez com que ela estivesse alta o suficiente para soar de modo claro e respeitável.

Vendo a atitude madura do jovem rapaz, seu pai então falou, levando as mãos à cabeça como quem sabe que tem um problema nas mãos.

- Me orgulho de você meu filho. Você e sua mãe estão certos, não podemos abandoná-lo. Mas também é perigoso demais deixá-lo aqui. Não sei o que poderemos fazer.

- Eu sei pai. – Disse Dave. – Nós não vamos deixá-lo aqui. Amanhã de manhã, quando ele já estiver melhor, eu convidarei ser o meu Pokémon, e iremos juntos, na minha jornada.


	3. Capítulo 3: O Convite

**Capítulo 3 – O convite**

Naquela noite Dave foi dormir bem mais tarde do que o normal. Além de todas as preparações que precisavam ser feitas, ele não conseguia acreditar que seus pais tinham aceitado tão bem a idéia de seu filho partir numa jornada Pokémon.

Ele preparou sua mochila azul com seu saco de dormir, um livro sobre Pokemons que costumava estudar e roupas extras, além de alguns mantimentos básicos para o inicio da viajem. Depois, junto com seus pais, sentou-se à mesa de jantar com um mapa da região aberto. O mapa não cobria muito espaço, mas dava para pensar aonde ele iria primeiro, e qual caminho seria o melhor.

Todos concordaram que não seria uma boa idéia passar pela cidade, já que muito provavelmente lá seria o lugar mais vigiado pela Equipe Rocket, mas a próxima cidade ficava a no mínimo 3 dias de caminhada e isso significava pelo menos duas noites dormindo em espaço aberto, o que também podia ser perigoso.

- Não posso mais ter medo de dormir a céu aberto mamãe – disse Dave – Não vou ter como fugir disso, então é melhor eu ir me acostumando.

- Ah meu filho... - suspirou sua mãe, mas acabou por concordar e ceder no final.

- Então está decidido – disse o pai de Dave – Amanhã bem cedo vocês partirão e tentarão andar o mais rápido possível. Acredito que uma vez que você esteja longe de Grené, seu Eevee e você estarão bem mais seguros. Será mais difícil reconhecerem ele como o Pokémon perdido.

- Ótimo! – disse Dave animado. – Então é melhor eu ir dormir, amanhã será um longo dia. - Ele estava se levantando da mesa quando sua mãe o segurou e o fez sentar-se de novo.

- Querido – disse ela – Já passou de meia noite. Já é seu aniversário. – ela estava visivelmente emocionada. – Seu pai e eu temos um presente pra você, lembra?

O rapaz havia se esquecido completamente de seu aniversário, e agora toda a curiosidade e ansiedade pelo seu presente aumentaram ainda mais a animação que a expectativa da viajem lhe proporcionara.

- Eu comprei isso hoje na cidade. Antes de poder imaginar tudo isso acontecendo. – disse seu pai, lhe entregando uma caixa de papelão. – Agora será bem mais útil.

Dave pegou a caixa e sacudiu, percebendo que o barulho era de varias pequenas coisas batendo uma na outra, como se fosse um chocalho. Ansioso ele a abriu com um puxão tão rápido que rasgou a lateral da caixa. Sua surpresa foi tanta que deixou a caixa cair e suas primeiras Pokebolas se espalharam pelo chão.

- Dave cuidado! – disse sua mãe rindo, enquanto abaixava para pegar algumas que rolavam.

-Pokebolas! Pokebolas! – Ele não conseguia acreditar. Nunca antes havia estado tão feliz na sua vida. _Se meu pai comprou isso antes de saber do Eevee, isso significa que eles já iriam me deixar sair mesmo assim! Por isso que eles nem reclamaram quando eu falei da jornada... _Pensava incrédulo o rapaz. Lendo a sua mente como só os pais sabem fazer, seu pai falou.

- Sim meu filho. Nós sabemos que seguramos você aqui por tempo o suficiente e não seria justo lhe afastar de seus sonhos. Eu e sua mãe conseguiremos tomar conta da fazenda. Será mais complicado, mas você merece.

-Agora vai dormir filinho, amanhã será um grande dia. - Disse sua mãe, deixando algumas lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto.

Aquela noite, Dave demorou muito para conseguir dormir.

Sua mãe lhe acordou antes mesmo do sol nascer, e ele se levantou num só pulo. Tomou seu ultimo banho em casa e se vestiu com uma calça jeans um pouco menos usada do que a que usava todos os dias, botou sua camisa branca lisa e pegou a jaqueta verde de que mais gostava.

Depois de um farto café da manhã o menino tomou coragem e se dirigiu para a pequena cama improvisada onde Eevee ainda dormia. Estava na hora de acordá-lo.

- Bom dia Eevee, hora de acordar – Dave disse enquanto acariciava sua cabeça.

O Pokémon abriu os olhos por um momento e viu todo o ambiente em volta, se lembrando de todo o cuidado que aquelas pessoas tiveram com ele na noite anterior.

- Eeeeveee! – ele exclamou saltando da cama e pulando para o colo de Dave.

- Parece que ele está recuperado. Obrigado mãe! – Disse o jovem, abraçando feliz seu mais novo amigo.

O Pokémon, ainda bem animado, pulou do colo de Dave e foi acariciar as pernas de sua mãe, como se agradecendo por tudo.

-Parece que ele está dizendo "obrigado", mãe. – riu-se o menino.

- Oh, de nada pequeno Eevee, nós que temos que lhe agradecer por ajudar o nosso filho.

- Ueeeee! – Respondeu Eevee parecendo muito feliz. Ele então voltou para o lado de Dave, que se abaixou para falar com ele.

- Olha só Eevee, nós não podemos ficar aqui. Parece que você está sendo procurado por todo canto, por uma Equipe Rocket, você conhece?

-ueeeee, ueev. – respondeu Eevee, mas dessa vez dando passos para trás e abaixando as orelhas como se estivesse com medo.

-Eu sabia! Ele conhece a Equipe Rocket e está mesmo com medo. Não se preocupe Eevee, eu vou te ajudar a se esconder. Mas não podemos mais ficar aqui.

- Ueevee!- ele parecia mais tranqüilo e até tocado, e seu olhar tinha uma mistura de felicidade a agradecimento para com o menino que lhe oferecia ajuda.

- Eu estive pensando Eevee, eu sempre quis ser um treinador de Pokemons, e como agora somos amigos, eu pensei que... que... que você poderia me ajudar a realizar o meu sonho sabe? Assim nós podíamos viajar juntos. - Dave estava nervoso - Assim eu te ajudo a fugir, e você me ajuda também. O que você acha?

- Ueevee! Ueeevee! – Ele pulou no colo de Dave e começou a lamber o rosto do amigo.

- Eu vou entender isso como um sim! – disse o rapaz, rindo enquanto abraçava Eevee de volta.

- Então está tudo pronto! Eu e você Eevee! E que o mundo nos aguarde!

Com isso, Dave se despediu de seus pais, e partiu na sua tão sonhada aventura Pokémon.

O que nem ele nem seus pais haviam pensado era o porquê uma grande organização como a Equipe Rocket estaria tão interessada em um pequeno Pokémon como Eevee, e porque naquele Eevee em especifico, já que apesar de não ser tão comum, um Eevee não deveria ser tão difícil de encontrar para uma poderosa organização.

O que o menino não percebeu era que aquele Eevee que o havia salvado não era um Eevee normal. Ele era especial. Especial o suficiente para fazer com que uma perigosa organização criminosa ficasse de cabeça pra baixo com seu sumiço. Todos os membros da Equipe Rocket através de Kanto haviam sido acionados e estavam procurando por aquele Pokémon especial.

Dave não tinha imaginava que a sua jornada seria muito mais recheada de aventuras e perigos do que qualquer outra.


	4. Capítulo 4: O Primeiro Dia

**Capítulo 4 – O primeiro dia**

Dave saiu de casa e foi direto para o rio. Ele achava melhor não seguir pela estrada por algum tempo, pelo menos até o próximo ponto onde o córrego a cortava. Assim ficaria mais difícil ser encontrado. Eevee caminhava feliz do seu lado, às vezes correndo a frente ou rodando a sua volta. O Pokémon estava claramente muito feliz, assim como seu treinado, que não conseguia tirar os olhos do amigo que seguia ao seu lado. Vendo o companheiro andando, o menino logo se lembrou de um detalhe.

- Ei Eevee, estava aqui pensando... Você não acha que seria uma boa idéia entrar na pokebola? – ofereceu, tirando uma Pokebola do cinto - Assim ninguém vai te ver.

Imediatamente o Pokémon pareceu assustado e assumiu posição de ataque, como se estivesse pronto para brigar com o rapaz.

Perplexo, Dave falou – Ta! Ta... Calma! Se você não quiser entrar tudo bem, eu não ia te capturar sabe. Eu e você somos amigos, você não é MEU Pokémon. Se você quiser ir embora, você pode a hora que quiser. Não vou te impedir. – Essa ultima parte saiu sem querer e causou um forte aperto no coração do menino. Apesar de estar dizendo a verdade, ele não queria que Eevee fosse embora.

- Ueevee – disse a pequena criatura marrom, agora pulando no ombro de Dave e dando uma lambida no seu rosto.

- Obrigado por não ir embora. – sorriu ele- Mas porque então você não quer entrar na pokebola? Seria o melhor lugar pra te esconder da Equipe Rocket.

- Eeevee, eevee, uee! – Disse Eevee balançando a cabeça.

- Ah sim! Claro! Entendi tudo... – falou o rapaz com cara de perplexidade. – Ah já sei! A Equipe Rocket te deixava numa pokebola não é? Por isso que você não gosta delas.

- Ueevee! –O Pokémon marrom balançava a cabeça positivamente.

Juntos, Dave e Eevee caminharam lado a lado durante horas entre conversas e risadas animadas. A paisagem não mudou muito. Com o rio a sua direita, o bosque e a fazenda não podiam mais ser vistos e eles estavam andando em um vasto espaço gramado por todos os lados. De vez em quando o rapaz percebia alguma agitação no rio ao seu lado e imaginava ser um Pokémon, mas como não tinha trazido nenhuma vara de pescar e Eevee não tinha como lutar com um Pokémon de água dentro do rio, ele ignorava. Na outra margem era possível ver, ainda razoavelmente distante, alguns morros e colinas. Não eram muito altos, mas o menino não pretendia escalar, pelo menos ainda não nessa parte da viajem. Esperava encontrar um caminho através deles e chegar ao outro lado. Depois seria só seguir a estrada e em um ou dois dias estaria em Cardo, sua primeira parada.

Cardo era uma cidade bem maior do que Grené, mas não chegava a ser uma grande metrópole e nem possuía seu próprio ginásio. O plano era capturar pelo menos um novo Pokémon antes de chegar lá, e aproveitar que teria ainda algum tempo para treinamento.

_Falando em treinamento, eu não sei nada sobre o que o Eevee pode fazer em uma batalha. Não o vi lutando contra os Ratatas, mas se ele conseguiu afastar todos eles, mesmo se machucando, deve ser mais forte do que ele parece._

Dave então olhou um pouco mais a frente e viu que estava se aproximando de uma ponte. _Chegamos! É ali que o rio corta a estrada de novo. _

Já era um pouco depois de meio-dia e tanto o menino quanto seu amigo já apresentava alguns sinais de cansaço e fome. Eles resolveram agüentar e chegar até a ponte e lá descansariam na sombra à beira do rio e comeriam alguma coisa.

Dave e Eevee dividiram uma das refeições que a mãe do menino havia preparado. Ele sabia que aquela não era a dieta ideal para um Pokémon, mas no momento ele não tinha o que precisava (para falar a verdade, nem sabia como) para preparar uma comida especial para ele. Eevee pareceu não se importar. Estava muito satisfeito comendo comida normal.

Depois de uma farta refeição O Pokémon foi beber água na beira do rio e Dave pegou seu livro Pokémon da mochila. O iniciante treinador queria saber o que ele falava sobre o seu amigo em batalha. Lá ele descobriu que os Eevees não são conhecidos como grandes lutadores e tem uma personalidade bastante calma, mas que podem ser bem fortes se bem treinados. Quando Eevee voltou, o rapaz resolveu perguntar como que ele o havia salvado aquela noite.

- Eevee, me conta. Como foi que você conseguiu lutar com todos aqueles Ratatas, sozinho?

- Eeevee! Uee, ueevee, eeevee! – O Pokémon começou a falar sem parar enquanto corria de um lado para o outro demonstrando alguns dos ataques que havia usado aquela noite. Dave estava impressionado. Eevee corria e parecia tentar abocanhar o ar. _Ataque mordida_ pensou. Depois corria de um lado para o outro tão rápido que Dave ficou um pouco tonto ao tentar acompanhar. _Ataque rápido._ Depois ele deu uma forte cabeçada no livro que Dave estava segurando e o livro foi jogado no meio do rio.

- Eevee! O que foi isso? Não era pra usar a cabeçada no meu livro! Agora o que eu vou fazer pra estudar os Pokemons que a gente encontrar pelo caminho? Está tudo molhado!

- Ueevee, ueevee. – Disse ele baixando as orelhas e coçando a cabeça com uma das patas. Logo depois ele foi se arrastar entre as pernas de Dave.

- Ai tudo bem, você está desculpado, mas nada de atacar as nossas coisas de novo ok? Guarde suas forças para lutar com Pokemons.

Assim que Dave falou isso ele ouviu vozes vindas do outro lado da ponte. Rapidamente o rapaz catou rápido suas coisas e chamou Eevee, alarmado.

- Fica quietinho e fique aqui em baixo da ponte. Eu vou subir e ver quem é. Não saia daqui! Pode ser alguém atrás de você. – Disse, saindo sorrateiramente para verificar quem estava ali

Subindo lentamente até se mostrar por inteiro, o jovem percebeu que do outro lado da ponte estava um menino vindo em sua direção. Ele usava camisa vermelha com calças escuras, e vinha brincando com uma pokebola na mão. _Um treinador! Que legal, terei minha primeira batalha!_

O treinador agora já atravessava a ponte e finalmente notou Dave parado do outro lado. Acenando e sorrindo, ele caminhou em direção até lá.

- Olá, meu nome é Chris da cidade de Cardo – Disse estendendo a mão para apertar a de Dave.

- Oi, meu nome é Dave Hairo, e eu venho de Grené. Você é um treinador Pokémon, não é? – Perguntou enquanto cumprimentava Chris.

- Sim, sim! Acabei de conseguir meu primeiro Pokémon em Cardo, com o Prof. Noah! Você está indo para lá?

Dave foi pego de surpresa e, por um tempo ficou sem saber o que responder. Ele não sabia que em Cardo havia um especialista Pokémon. Agora, com certeza teria que gastar um pouco mais de tempo naquela cidade. Percebendo que ficara alguns segundos a mais em silencio, o menino retomou a conversa.

- Não, eu já tenho um Pokémon. Quer dizer, ele não é meu exatamente, eu não o capturei. Ele me achou e viramos amigos... Longa história – explicou.

- Nossa que legal! Mas cadê ele então?

Só então ele se lembrou de Eevee, que ainda estava obedientemente escondido em baixo da ponte.

- Ah, me desculpe, eu me esqueci. - disse Dave se virando para baixo da ponte - Eevee pode vir, estamos seguros.

- Nossa você tem um Eevee? Isso é legal. O que acha de uma batalha? – desafiou o treinador de Cardo, surpreso.

- Você tirou as palavras da minha boca! – respondeu Dave, aceitando o desafio.

Sem perder tempo, os jovens deram passos para trás e abriram espaço para a luta que estava prestes a acontecer. Chris sacou a pokebola primeiro.

- Squirtle, VAI!

- Eevee eu escolho você! – Disse Dave logo em seguida, enquanto Eevee entrava concentrado no campo de batalha.

O rapaz mal podia acreditar que estava prestes a ter sua primeira batalha. Ele estava sério e determinado a não deixar essa vitória escapar e mesmo sem saber tudo o que seu Pokémon podia fazer, ele sabia que tinha boas chances, mas quem fez o primeiro movimento foi Chris.

- Squirtle, Jato de água agora!

- Squirtle squir! – O pequeno Pokémon cuspiu um forte jato de água na direção do alvo.

- Eevee, cuidado! Desvie e use a cabeçada! – gritou Dave.

Obedecendo, Eevee pulou para o lado bem a tempo de escapar do ataque de Squirtle e já estava investindo contra seu oponente antes dele terminar de cuspir água. Mas o adversário também foi rápido e conseguiu pular por cima de Eevee no ultimo segundo.

- Muito bem Squirtle! Agora use sua casca!

Ainda no ar, a tartaruga Pokémon preparou seu ataque entrando em sua casca e começando a rodar, ganhando velocidade enquanto caia. Ela iria cair bem em cima de Eevee, que era agora um alvo fácil para a dura superfície lisa da casca do oponente.

Dave já estava dando a partida como perdida quando, antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Eevee fez um movimento lateral desviando do ataque de Squirtle e acertando a parte de baixo, mais vulnerável, do seu casco com seu rabo, que adquirira um brilho forte sem explicação.

Ao primeiro momento, nem Dave nem Chris conseguiam acreditar que Eevee tinha escapado do ataque de Squirtle, muito menos que ele tinha tentado atacar com seu rabo. O rabo dos Eevees são tão macios como o resto de sua pele. Mas, assim que o rabo de Eevee acertou o alvo ele havia sido jogado longe, para perto de Chris, tonto e atordoado. _Uau! Esse ataque deve ser "cauda de ferro"! Como é que esse Eevee sabe usar isso?_

- Squirtle! – Gritou Chris correndo para o seu lado. – Squirtle volte! - O rapaz parecia atordoado por estar lidando com um ataque forte ainda no inicio de sua viagem- Nossa, o seu Eevee é realmente muito bom! Você está de parabéns. Deve ter dado muito trabalho treinar ele.

- Obrigado. – Respondeu Dave, ainda perplexo de mais para dar atenção para o que Chris estava falando.

- Bom, então eu vou indo. Tenho que treinar mais meu Squirtle se quiser vencer alguma batalha algum dia. – E com isso, o rapaz passou por Dave e seguiu a estrada para Grené.

Voltando a sua atenção para Eevee, Dave abriu um enorme sorriso.

- Eevee! Você foi demais! Não sabia que você podia usar a cauda de ferro, meus parabéns!

- Eeveeee, Ueev!- Respondeu Eevee, feliz e um pouco orgulhoso de si mesmo. Dave não sabia disso, mas apesar de ser bem treinado, aquela tinha sido a primeira batalha de verdade que Eevee havia participado, e assim como Dave, aquela era sua primeira vitória.

- Você é mesmo um Pokémon cheio de surpresas sabia? – Disse o treinador pegando Eevee no colo.

E assim, eles atravessaram a ponte e seguiram em direção das montanhas. Mal sabia Dave, que essa era apenas uma das muitas surpresas que esse Eevee ainda ia apresentar.


	5. Capítulo 5: A Primeira Noite

**Capítulo 5 – A Primeira Noite**

O resto do dia seguiu da melhor maneira possível. Dave e Eevee andaram lado a lado, ambos com largos sorrisos estampados em seus rostos. Com o animo e a moral elevados, a dupla conseguiu cobrir uma boa distância aquela tarde e já viam as colinas ficando maiores à medida que iam chegando mais perto.

- Ei Eevee, vamos tentar chegar até as colinas antes de ficar muito tarde. Lá a gente pode achar um lugar melhor para dormir.

O objetivo traçado por Dave ainda estava consideravelmente distante e o céu já começava a se avermelhar com o pôr-do-sol anunciando que em minutos a noite chegaria, mas nada iria abalar a confiança daqueles dois depois de sua primeira vitória em uma batalha, mesmo que ela tenha vindo contra um treinador novato e inexperiente. Dave nem ao menos prestava atenção ao fato de que não havia capturado nenhum Pokémon naquele seu primeiro dia. Nem mesmo havia tentado.

O sol se pôs e a estrada começou a ficar escura rapidamente, mas o rapaz estava determinado a chegar às montanhas antes de parar para descansar, ainda que tivessem que viajar no breu.

- Eevee! Eevee fique perto de mim – chamou ele – Não se afasta muito se não eu te perco de vista, ta ficando escuro.

E realmente estava. A noite estava negra e a lua estava em sua fase nova no céu, deixando apenas as estrelas responsáveis por iluminar a terra. Dave não conseguia ver muito mais do que alguns metros à sua frente e agora nem ao menos sabia a que distância estava das colinas. Se ele estivesse pensando direito, pararia ali mesmo e procuraria um lugar para passar a noite, mas o rapaz estava determinado a chegar o mais rápido possível em Cardo._ Lá eu vou conhecer um especialista Pokémon, e deve ter muitos treinadores novatos também! Vou colecionar vitórias..._

Eles seguiram caminhando por pelo menos mais meia hora até que, de repente, Dave viu um vulto se mexendo na estrada a sua frente. Estava escuro de mais para saber exatamente o que era, mas dava pra perceber que estava crescendo a cada passo que dava._ Está vindo para cá _pensou. Mas já era tarde de mais para procurar um esconderijo já que o vulto deveria estar a menos de 10 metros de distância e não havia nada no pequeno campo de visão de Dave que poderia lhe dar cobertura. Um pouco apreensivo, o menino decidiu não fazer nada.

- Eevee, vem pro meu colo.

O Pokémon pulou imediatamente para o colo do treinador e antes que ele pudesse dar três passos, Dave observou a silhueta de um homem tomar forma a sua frente. Era alto, certamente já adulto, com cabelos negros ondulados batendo no ombro. Usava uma calça também preta e um casaco branco que estava fechado por um zíper até o pescoço. O homem mais velho parou e olhou para o menino com uma expressão mista de surpresa e satisfação.

- Boa noite rapazinho. O que você faz andando sozinho nessa noite escura? Isso pode ser perigoso sabia? – o homem falou.

A palavra "rapazinho" ecoou nos ouvidos de Dave por alguns segundos enquanto ele compreendia seu real significado.Seus parentes lhe chamavam assim quando ele era menor e fazia alguma coisa de errado, mas agora ele era um treinador Pokémon e não um simples "rapazinho".

- Por favor, senhor, não me chame de rapazinho. Eu já tenho 12 anos e estou na minha jornada Pokémon. E eu não estou sozinho, eu estou com meu Pokémon. – Disse ele, tentando esconder o nervosismo.

- Desculpe rapazinho, mas eu vou chamar você do que eu quiser.

A resposta despertou um sentimento de raiva no jovem treinador e seu rosto ficou quente e vermelho. Ele mal podia acreditar que aquele estranho estava falando daquela maneira. Não ia deixar isso acontecer. Não podia. Ele tinha um Pokémon agora e poderia mostrar tanto para esse homem mal educado quanto para qualquer um que quisesse ver por que ele deveria ser tratado com mais respeito.

- Ah é? Vamos ver então que é criança aqui! Aposto que você nem tem um Pokémon...

O homem olhou incrédulo para o menino que o desafiava e começou a rir abertamente.

- Você está me desafiando para uma batalha? Você nem mesmo sabe com quem está lidando não é rapazinho?

- Quem é você então? Me diz! – Desafiou o menino enfurecido.

- Meu nome é Peter. Peter, da Equipe Rocket, rapazinho. E sim eu tenho um Pokémon. – E com isso, Peter abriu seu casaco, revelando a camisa preta com uma letra R pintada em vermelho no centro.

Ao ouvir as palavras "Equipe Rocket" tanto Eevee quanto Dave congelaram. Ele não podia acreditar na grande besteira que acabara de fazer. Por causa de um orgulho bobo e fútil o rapaz tinha desafiado para uma batalha Pokémon uma das pessoas de quem ele deveria estar fugindo e se escondendo. _E agora? O que eu faço? Como que eu vou sair dessa?_ O cérebro de Dave trabalhava mais rápido do que nunca e ele começava a sentir gotas de suor surgindo no topo de sua cabeça. Eevee estava congelado no seu braço, sem fazer um movimento sequer.

- E então rapazinho? Agora você vai ter que lutar. Se prepare. – Disse o homem, olhando para Dave com desprezo e se virando para dar alguma distância.

_Preciso de tempo, preciso de tempo para pensar no que fazer... Alguma coisa para distrair ele... Já sei!_

- Desculpe Peter, mas você disse Equipe Rocket? O que é isso? – Perguntou.

O homem se virou sem acreditar nos seus ouvidos.

- Como é? Você não sabe o que é Equipe Rocket? Você é mesmo uma criancinha... – Disse. – Equipe Rocket é a maior organização de crime organizado do mundo! Nós somos os vilões, rapazinho, os caras maus. E você acabou de mexer com o pior deles – O tom de sua voz era assustadoramente ameaçador.

Dave viu que não tinha como escapar do desafio e que teria que lutar. Mas ele sabia que não poderia deixar seu oponente ver que seu Eevee era mais forte do que parecia por que, pelo menos por enquanto, o homem parecia não ter dado muita atenção ao Pokémon do menino, e seria muito bom que continuasse assim. O problema era que o rapaz não tinha nenhum outro Pokémon para lutar. Se ao menos tivesse procurado durante o dia talvez tivesse encontrado, mas ele estava ocupado de mais, lembrando da sua vitória sobre Chris e seu Squirtle para se incomodar com isso.

Toda a confiança que Dave tinha ganhado com sua vitória anterior desapareceu assim que o medo de perder seu amigo Eevee surgiu tão repentinamente.

- Vamos! Está na hora de uma batalha! Eu achei que era isso que você queria! – Desafiou Peter, pegando sua pokebola.

- Vai Scyther!

Eevee parecia congelado no colo de seu treinador. Dave então abaixou a cabeça para sussurrar em seu ouvido, tentando acalmá-lo. Se eles precisavam de alguma coisa nesse momento, era de calma

- Eevee olha só, parece que esse cara ainda não percebeu que você é você e seria muito bom se ele não percebesse, mas nós não temos outra opção agora se não lutar com ele. O Scyther é um Pokémon forte, eu sei, e a gente vai ter que dar um jeito de sair dessa sem usar nenhum ataque muito forte, pra não chamar atenção. Vai lá e não faça nada que eu não disser para fazer. Eu ainda não sei como, mas eu vou tirar a gente dessa.

Com isso, o pequeno Pokémon pareceu entender a situação e com um olhar um pouco mais confiante para Dave ele engoliu o terror que sentia e pulou de seu colo encarando o forte oponente.

- Eu escolho o meu Eevee. – Disse Dave.

O homem parecia ter notado pela primeira vez o Pokémon de seu desafiante e se interessou.

- Scyther, comece com um ataque rápido! – ordenou. _Vamos ver do que esse Eevee é capaz._

- Cuidado Eevee, desvie! – Gritou Dave. _Eu tenho que pensar em como sair dessa._

Eevee deu um pulo para o lado, mas o Scyther de Peter era muito rápido. Ele mudou de direção e continuou o ataque obrigado seu adversário a realmente se esforçar para não ser atingido.

- Scyther, use suas garras! – Mandou Peter.

O inseto Pokémon fez um movimento brusco de baixo para cima na direção de Eevee com sua garra preparada para o corte.

- Cuidado Eevee, desvia, evasiva! – Dave estava ficando desesperado. _Uma hora ele vai cansar, e ai o que eu faço?_

Scyther fez outro ataque com a garra de cima para baixo e por pouco não acertou o alvo. Sua garra se enterrou no chão, mas antes que Dave ou até mesmo Eevee pudessem assimilar o que estava acontecendo, ele usou a ponta da garra enterrada no chão como a ponta seca de um compasso, girando o seu corpo por cima dela e atingindo Eevee em cheio como um chute.

- Ueeeeee! – Exclamou Eevee enquanto voava alguns metros e caia na grama fofa ao lado da estrada.

_Rápido, mas muito fraco para ser o Eevee do chefe_. Pesou Peter com um sorriso.

- Acabe com ele Scyther! – Ordenou com uma satisfação assustadoramente maléfica no rosto. – Ensine esse rapazinho a não mexer com a Equipe Rocket!

- Não! Espera! A Luta acabou. O Eevee está fora de combate, deixa ele em paz! – Pediu Dave dando um passo a frente, mas Scyther já estava em movimento de ataque.

-Não! Eevee!

Foi apenas em uma fração de segundo que tudo mudou. Aparecendo do nada, em alta velocidade, um Charmander pulou entre o machucado Eevee e o Scyther pronto para o ataque, impedindo que o pior acontecesse.

- CHAAAAAAR! – gritou o Pokémon salamandra de fogo, cuspindo um jato de fogo que logo cercou Peter e seu Pokémon, se transformando em um tornado.

A força do ataque fez com que tanto o treinador e seu comandado fossem lançados a uma grande distância dentro da escuridão, ainda pegando fogo. Tudo o que o perplexo Dave conseguia ver agora era uma luminosidade alaranjada bem longe, que ele imaginava que fosse Scyther, ainda em chamas. Logo depois um raio vermelho saiu da escuridão ao lado do Pokémon que queimava e ele estava de volta a sua pokebola. Depois disso o rapaz não viu nem ouviu mais nada naquela direção. Aquele Charmander parecia ter mandado Peter embora definitivamente.


	6. Capítulo 6: Uma Menina de Família

**Capítulo 6 – Uma Menina de Família**

- Eevee, Eevee! Você está bem? – Disse Dave chegando onde seu amigo estava caído, bastante machucado no chão.

- Uee, ueeve... – Respondeu ele, baixinho.

- Eevee me desculpe. Fui eu quem botou a gente nessa encrenca toda e eu que não consegui evitar que você fosse atingido. Me desculpe. – Com um grande sentimento de culpa o rapaz pegou carinhosamente o Pokémon no colo.

-Uee. – Disse Eevee dando uma lambida no rosto de seu treinador.

Então eles ouviram uma nova voz.

- Charmander, volte!

Com isso, o Charmander que havia acabado de salvar a dupla foi atingido por um raio vermelho e desapareceu na escuridão por atrás de Dave. O menino olhou na direção de onde viera o raio e conseguiu ver um vulto se aproximando, não de um adulto dessa vez, mas de uma criança. Depois de mais alguns passos, uma menina aparentemente mais nova que Dave saiu das sombras. Ela tinha os cabelos lisos e morenos, presos em um longo rabo de cavalo, usava um casaco vermelho e calças jeans escuras e tinha sua pokebola na mão.

- Obrigado! – apressou-se em dizer o rapaz - Muito obrigado! Você não tem noção de como estou agradecido... Meu nome é Dave Hairo e eu estou vindo de Grené.

-Prazer Dave – disse a menina com um olhar severo para ele – Você devia tomar mais cuidado sabia? Não devia entrar em batalhas que não pode vencer. Não por você, mas por seu Pokémon. Isso é maldade com ele.

O rapaz ficou vermelho de raiva mais uma vez. Como se não bastasse Peter, o membro da Equipe Rocket, agora até uma menininha estava tratando ele como criança. Mas essa menininha tinha acabado de salvá-lo então ele tentou se controlar.

- Eu sei, mas eu queria chegar logo à cidade de Cardo, e agora preciso chegar lá o mais rápido possível.

- Você está maluco? Não pode continuar viajando esta noite. – falou ela olhando incrédula para o apressado treinador. – Além disso, mesmo que você caminhe a noite toda, não vai chegar a Cardo. Ainda falta muita estrada.

- Mas eu tenho que levar o Eevee para o centro Pokémon de lá. É o mais perto. Ele está machucado! –O rapaz se levantou bruscamente com seu Pokémon ainda gemendo baixinho em seu colo. Ajeitando a mochila, ele começou a caminhada na direção da cidade – Obrigado pela ajuda menina, mas eu tenho que ir. – E voltou para estrada.

Alguns segundos se passaram e Dave estava quase desaparecendo do campo de visão da garota que ainda o observava atentamente. Seu rosto estava indeciso, como o de alguém que se vê obrigado está prestes a fazer uma coisa que não pretendia.

- Espera! – Gritou – Eu posso ajudar você. Venha para minha casa, eu consigo cuidar do Eevee.

Dave virou de costas e olhou para ela como alguém que não havia entendido bem o que ouviu.

- Consegue? Mas você não é enfermeira. Como conseguiria cuidar do Eevee?

A menina andou até ele, estendeu a mão em um gesto de comprimento e disse – Meu nome é Mindy Noah. Sou neta do Prof. Noah. Seu Eevee está machucado, mas não parece muito ferido. Eu acho que posso ajudá-lo.

Depois de alguns minutos andando fora da estrada com o Charmander da menina clareando o caminho, Dave e Mindy chegaram a uma pequena cabana de madeira. Não era muito grande e não parecia ter mais do que dois cômodos vista pelo lado de fora.

- Essa é sua casa? Achei que você disse que era neta do Prof. Noah... – Disse Dave, observando a pequena cabana.

- Eu disse que era neta dele, não que morava com ele. Meu avô mora em Cardo. – Respondeu ela.

- Mas porque então você mora aqui, sozinha no meio do nada?.

- Não estou sozinha. Tenho meu Charmander. – Disse a menina num tom forte de quem não gosta de dar muitas explicações - Além do mais eu não moro aqui de verdade, só estou nessa cabana há alguns meses. Para falar a verdade essa é minha ultima noite aqui.

- Mas por... – Começava o confuso rapaz quando foi interrompido.

Enquanto abria a porta e entrava nas pequenas acomodações de sua casa, ela cortou o momento de curiosidade do rapaz sem pena - Olha só garoto, sem mais perguntas por agora ok? Achei que você estava preocupado com seu Eevee. Vamos logo, me passa ele.

- Ah! Sim, claro! – Disse ele, já dentro da cabana, passando o seu Pokémon, que havia pegado no sono enquanto eles caminhavam.

- Ótimo agora você pode esperar aqui enquanto eu cuido dele. – E com isso, a independente menina desapareceu pela única porta que existia na sala.

A casa por dentro não era melhor do que aparentava ser do lado de fora. Não tinha sofá, nem televisão, apenas umas cadeiras e uma pequena mesa._ Como essa menina cozinha por aqui? E como que ela guarda comida se nem geladeira eu estou vendo?_ Dave não conseguia entender como alguém poderia passar meses morando num lugar daqueles. _Por que será que ela ta morando nesse buraco? O avô dela é um pesquisador Pokémon, ele pode bancar algo pelo menos um pouco melhor do que isso._

Alguns minutos se passaram e nada de Mindy aparecer pela porta. O rapaz estava ficando impaciente e começava a se arrepender de ter aceitado o convite da estranha._ Como será que ela esta cuidando do Eevee? Eu deveria ter levado ele para um centro Pokémon e ter deixado alguém qualificado cuidar dele. Será que ele ta legal?_ Horas pareciam ter passado para o menino e ele nunca pôde dizer realmente quanto tempo tinha se passado até que a porta se abriu de novo.

- Eu e você vamos dormir aqui na sala. O Eevee está descansando na minha cama. – Disse Mindy.

- Como ele está? Ele vai ficar bem? – Perguntou ansioso.

- Fica tranqüilo, ele não se machucou sério. O Scyther era forte, mas ele só levou um chute. – tranquilizou ela, com tom seguro - Agora não se deixe enganar, a culpa disso tudo ainda é sua. Aquele Scyther poderia ter feito um estrago muito maior.

- Acho que eu tenho que te agradecer por isso.

- Tem mesmo, e por cuidar do seu Pokémon também. Você me deve duas, rapazinho. – Disse a menina, se virando e pegando o seu saco de dormir.

Ao ouvir a resposta Dave sentiu uma mistura de raiva e vergonha que deixava seu rosto bastante vermelho. Ele não se controlou e teve que responder a menina.

- Olha só, eu sou muito agradecido e tudo mais, muito obrigado. Agora, por favor, para de me tratar como criança. Eu aposto que sou mais velho que você! – Disse o rapaz em um tom um pouco mais elevado do que o necessário.

Mindy se virou para ele com seu olhar superior, e falou:

- Olha só você! Eu paro de tratar você como criança quando você parar de agir como uma. Eu posso ter só onze anos, mas fui eu quem salvou você na estrada, eu quem cuidou do seu Pokémon e é sob o meu teto que você vai dormir hoje. – Sua voz estava calma e decidida e seu rosto fixo em Dave. – Por favor, não me faça me arrepender de ter decidido te ajudar ta bom?

O menino pareceu ficar perdido com todas as verdades que a menina jogou na sua cara de repente, e sem ter uma boa resposta, ele disse impensadamente:

- Olha só, eu já agradeci por tudo, mas você me ajudou por que quis! Eu nunca pedi pela sua ajuda.

Mindy olhou para Dave, demonstrando surpresa pela ingratidão do rapaz a quem ela abrigava, deixando transparecer, pela primeira vez no dia, um pouco de raiva. Olhou diretamente para ele por alguns segundos, depois balançou a cabeça e bufou.

- Olha, eu estou muito cansada pra discutir com você agora ta ok? E é melhor a gente não fazer muito barulho para não acordar o Eevee, ele precisa descansar se você quiser continuar amanhã.

Dave, percebendo a besteira que havia dito abaixou a cabeça e respondeu:

- Tudo bem, me desculpe também. Acho que estou um pouco nervoso.

- Eu não pedi desculpas. – murmurou Mindy, deitando no seu saco de dormir e virando para o lado.

E assim ambos foram dormir.

No dia seguinte Dave acordou com o som da voz de Mindy lhe chamando.

- Ei! Acorda ai ô dorminhoco! Ta na hora de levantar.

Ele se sentia como se tivesse acabado de pegar no sono e teve que olhar pela pequena janela de vidro para realmente acreditar que o dia começava a clarear.

- Nossa, que horas são? Bocejou o rapaz, enquanto se sentava e saía de seu saco de dormir.

A menina já estava em pé e preparava alguma coisa na única mesa atrás dele. Apesar de não conseguia reconhecer o que era de fato, Dave deduziu que fosse alguma coisa para o café da manhã. E ele estava certo, em parte.

- Hora de levantar e de tomar café. Não vai preparar nada para o Eevee?

- Vou sim calma, eu acabei de acordar. – Disse ele, bocejando mais uma vez. – O que você está preparando ai Mindy? Posso provar?

-Não! Claro que não. Isso é pro Charmander. Não ta vendo que é comida Pokémon? – Disse a menina, olhando para o treinador com cara de espanto e estranhamento.

-Comida Pokémon? Você sabe fazer? Que legal! Será que você podia me ensinar? – Perguntou Dave mostrando finalmente um pouco de animação.

-Mas você acabou de me dizer que ia preparar o café do Eevee! O que você ia dar pra ele? –Perguntou a menina.

- Eu... É... Bem... Eu ia dividir o meu com ele... - Disse o rapaz, baixando a cabeça e a coçando como quem sabe que está fazendo o que não devia.

A cara de Mindy não foi de surpresa, mas a de alguém que não podia esperar outra resposta do inexperiente treinador.

- Pode deixar – disse ela, bufando – eu preparo alguma coisa pra ele também.

- Nossa, muito obrigado mesmo!

Ele não tinha ido muito com a cara da garota na noite anterior, mas uma coisa ele tinha que admitir: ela sabia o que estava fazendo. Seu avô realmente a tinha ensinado algumas das coisas básicas e importantes.

- Eu não to fazendo isso por você, mas pelo Eevee – ela fez questão de apontar. – Para onde você está viajando Dave?

- Eu estou indo para Cardo. Eu quero conhecer o seu avô. E depois eu vou decidir para onde continuo.

Mindy parecia não acreditar na resposta.

_Como eu pude ser tão demente? Ele disse que estava indo para lá ontem!_ Pensava ela, enfurecida consigo mesma. _Por que eu tinha que ajudar? Isso que dá querer ser boazinha Mindy, agora você vai ter que aturar ele..._

- Então parece que estamos na mesma estrada. Eu tenho que ir para casa hoje. – Disse a menina, com desanimo.

- Para casa? Achei que essa era sua casa. – Disse o rapaz, confuso.

- Não, não é, eu te disse isso ontem a noite. Eu estive aqui sozinha no meio da estrada por dois meses, mas não moro aqui. Isso foi só um período de teste para mim e para o Charmander. – Explicou Mindy. – Eu sempre quis sair para explorar o mundo Pokémon, mas minha mãe me achava muito nova. Então meu avô a convenceu de me deixar aqui por um tempo, para provar que conseguia me cuidar sozinha. Mas mamãe não concordava então ele me emprestou o Charmander dele para me fazer companhia. O problema é que agora ele precisa do Charmander de volta e eu tenho que voltar para casa. – Mindy se mostrava desanimada agora.

- Nossa então você vai ter que devolver o Charmander? – Perguntou Dave sentando ao seu lado.

- Vou sim – Disse Mindy num tom mais baixo que o normal – Ele é um dos Pokemons iniciantes do vovô e ele vai ser dado para um treinador iniciante em alguns dias...

Só em pensar nisso as lagrimas vinham aos seus olhos. Ela escondeu a cara e virou o rosto para que Dave não a visse chorando. Vendo a cena, o menino não sabia o que fazer. Ele estava se sentindo mal pela jovem garota. Conhecia Eevee à apenas alguns dias e já odiava a idéia de se separar dele e agora, depois de dois meses juntos, Mindy seria forçada a se separar de seu Charmander. Dave não sabia o que falar.

- Ei Mindy, não chora... – disse ele meio sem jeito.

- Não estou chorando – disse ela, ainda sem mostrar o rosto. Sua voz denunciava a mentira que ela havia acabado de contar.

- Olha só... – Começou Dave. Mas ela o cortou, se levantando e indo para dentro do quarto. Enquanto ela se movia, ele pôde reparar que o rosto dela estava vermelho.

- Não precisa sentir pena de mim, OK? Agora vai arrumar suas coisas que eu vou sair daqui dentro de 15 minutos. Eu vou dar a comida pro Eevee. – Disse a menina batendo a porta do quarto às suas costas.

E foi o que ele fez. Em 15 minutos, Dave, Mindy e Eevee saíram da cabana e pegaram a estrada para Cardo mais uma vez.


	7. Capítulo 7: A Caverna

**Capítulo 7 – A Caverna**

Aquele dia passou mais devagar do que os outros, para a surpresa de Dave. Mindy estava cabisbaixa e seguia em um ritmo lento enquanto ele se esforçava para não ficar muito à frente, o que pareceu desapontá-la um pouco. O único que falava era Eevee, seguindo feliz e correndo na frente das crianças. As colinas que o rapaz havia visto agora estavam ficando maiores, mas ainda estavam relativamente distantes e ele viu que mesmo se tivesse andado a noite anterior inteira, não as teria alcançado.

- Ei Mindy, você sabe como passar por aqueles morros ali na frente?

- Claro que sei. Eu vim por lá esqueceu? – Respondeu a menina em um tom grosso. Mas não explicou para ele o caminho. O rapaz, por sua vez, preferiu não perguntar de novo.

Almoçaram apoiados em algumas árvores secas à beira da estrada, e a distante garota preparou a comida para os Pokemons calada. Depois de uma boa refeição e com as barrigas cheias novamente, o grupo seguiu seu caminho. Mindy havia dito, em um dos seus raros comentários enquanto comiam que a melhor opção para eles seria passar a noite nas montanhas.

E assim o dia inteiro se seguiu. No fim da tarde, eles estavam no pé das altas colinas e Dave torcia para que a morena que liderava a caminhada soubesse de uma trilha que não pedisse que eles escalassem.

E ela sabia.

- A entrada do túnel deve estar aqui em algum lugar – Disse Mindy.

- Túnel? – Perguntou o garoto, sem entender muito bem.

- É nós vamos atravessar por um túnel. – explicou a menina – A estrada oficial faz ziguezagues por entre as colinas e nós levaríamos um dia para chegar do outro lado, se déssemos sorte e não nos perdêssemos. Mas o Charmander e eu exploramos a região enquanto estávamos na cabana e descobrimos esse túnel que leva para o outro lado, cortando o caminho pela metade. – Ela soltou o cabelo e lançou um olhar orgulhoso para Dave. – Além do mais, podemos acender uma fogueira e dormir melhor dentro do túnel do que do lado de fora.

Dave não gostou muito da idéia de entrar em um "túnel" que ninguém usava. Provavelmente existia um motivo para não ser o caminho oficial, já que era mais curto, mas decidiu confiar em na garota, afinal, ela havia explorado a região por dois meses.

Andaram por alguns minutos em ritmo lento, na direção sul, e depois de algum tempo Mindy pareceu encontrar o que estava procurando.

- Achei! Agora vamos precisar de fogo. – Disse sacando sua Pokebola. – Charmander vai! Ilumine o caminho.

- Vamos Eevee, vamos segui-los – Disse o rapaz, ao perceber que seu amigo estava um pouco relutante a entrar na caverna – Não tem problema, ela sabe o que está fazendo. _Eu acho_ – mas essa ultima parte ele guardou para si mesmo.

Charmander foi à frente, usando seu rabo como tocha enquanto o grupo o seguia de perto. O túnel era rochoso e abafado, e a tocha do Pokémon de fogo não ajudava com o calor. Logo ficou muito escuro e a fraca chama que os guiava era a única fonte de luz do lugar. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade para o menino, mas que foram apenas algumas horas de acordo com Mindy, eles resolveram parar em um lugar com um pouco mais de espaço onde todos podiam deitar, mesmo que apertados. Se ajeitaram e comeram um pouco, e logo a menina chamou Charmander de volta, deixando todos na maior e completa escuridão.

- Boa noite – Disse – Vou botar meu relógio para despertar cedo de manhã. Se acordar antes dele, volte a dormir, pois ainda será de madrugada. Eu te acordo quando der a hora.

E com isso todos foram dormir, Mindy de um lado com sua Pokebola no cinto e Dave e Eevee do lado oposto, se abraçando para aquecerem um ao outro.

O menino acordou com o calor. Charmander estava fora de sua pokebola de novo e Mindy estava guardando suas coisas. Não parecia ser de manhã já que o túnel estava tão escuro como antes, e Dave ainda se sentia cansado.

- Vamos – Disse Mindy – Quero dormir na casa de meu avô hoje.

E eles continuaram andando. O calor era maior agora e Dave daria tudo para terem outra fonte de luz se não o fogo. De acordo com a morena eles estariam na casa do Prof. Noah ainda aquela noite, e o treinador não conseguia acreditar que teria que se apresentar como um treinador que veio de Grené, mas que não pegou nenhum Pokémon pelo caminho. _Ele vai rir de mim_ pensou.

Ao andar mais um pouco, eles alcançaram uma bifurcação no túnel. Enquanto um caminho seguia em frente, o outro virava para a direita, seguido para o Norte.

- Uhm, eu não lembro disso. – Confessou Mindy olhando para Charmander.

- Char, char! – Disse o Pokémon coçando a cabeça.

- Ótimo! Perdidos num túnel escuro. Muito bom! – Disse Dave, sentando no chão.

- Uee – Disse Eevee baixando a cabeça.

- Olha só... – começou Mindy, mas mudou de idéia, bufou para extravasar o que quer que fosse falar e sentou no chão de frente para Dave.

- Isso não faz sentido, eu sei que esse é o túnel certo e eu fui até o outro lado quando viemos aqui. – Disse a menina pensativa, como se estivesse falando consigo mesmo.

Então eles ouviram um barulho estranho vindo do túnel ao norte. Charmander direcionou sua cauda para o local de onde o som vinha como um reflexo e ali, mal iluminado pela luz vermelha da cada do Pokémon de fogo, eles viram um Sandshrew.

- Nossa um Sandshrew! É a minha chance - exclamou o garoto se levantando – Eevee, vamos lá!

- Espera ai, você não ta pensando em lutar aqui nesse escuro não é? – Disse Mindy, se levantando rápido. – Isso é perda de tempo. - Mas Dave não estava mais ouvindo. Ele estava concentrado.

- Eevee use a cabeçada agora!

- Uee!

Eevee correu e acertou o ataque em cheio no peito do desatento Pokémon terrestre que até então não havia percebido estar em uma batalha. O golpe foi forte e Sandshrew foi jogado alguns metros para trás, caindo no escuro, fora do campo de visão do treinador.

- Ah não! Cadê ele?

- Eu disse que não adiantava – Começou a menina, se preparando para sentar. Mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo, ela percebeu o que Dave estava fazendo. O rapaz correu para dentro do túnel escuro sem poder ver nada a sua frente, mas buscando incessantemente o pequeno Sandshrew. Eevee ficou para trás, demonstrando mais senso que seu amigo.

-Uee! Eevee! – Chamou tristonho.

De repente, ouviu-se sua voz vinda do túnel, aparentemente poucos metros dentro da escuridão.

- Eevee? Eevee cadê você? Ai! Espera ai! AAAII!

E então tudo o que ouviram foi um forte som de algo pesado batendo no chão e rolando. A voz de Dave ainda exclamou por alguns minutos assustadores como um eco, antes de sumir no escuro.

Mindy não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. Como se não bastassem eles terem se perdido, aquele garoto resolvera sumir dentro de um túnel sem luz nenhuma, sozinho. E ainda deixando o seu Pokémon e toda a sua tralha para trás.

- Uee! Uee, ueevee!

Eevee estava frenético e olhava para a garota com desespero, enquanto a puxava na direção do túnel por onde seu treinador e amigo havia acabado de desaparecer.

- Ta bom! Ta bom! A gente vai procurar ele, deixa eu só pegar minha mochila ok?

Ela pegou sua mochila, já pronta para sair, e quando estava prestes a iniciar a busca, percebeu que o rapaz tinha deixado seu saco de dormir desarrumadas, suas roupas largadas no chão e sua mochila aberta, com vários pequenos equipamentos caídos. Mais incrível que a bagunça era que o rapaz não tinha sequer uma lanterna. Foram vários minutos perdidos organizando tudo, ate que os três saíram à procura de Dave, Mindy com o peso de duas mochilas nas costas.

Um pouco a frente da bifurcação, eles reparam que o chão começava a se inclinar para baixo, e logo estavam em uma ladeira bem íngreme onde tinham que se equilibrar para não cair para frente.

- É agora estamos mesmo no subsolo – Disse ela – DAVE! DAVE CADE VOCE?

De repente, eles ouviram um barulho de asas batendo. Não apenas uma, mas muitas asas batendo freneticamente e um zumbido agudo irreconhecível. O pior era que o barulho aumentava, significando que o quer que fosse, estava vindo na direção deles.

-Todo mundo, abaixa! – Disse Mindy, se jogando no chão e cobrindo a cabeça com as mãos. Os Pokemons fizeram o mesmo. Bem na hora, um grupo de Zubats passou por cima deles.

-Ufa, essa foi por pouco. – Suspirou a garota. Eles seguiram andando, mas não gritavam por medo de atrair mais Pokemons morcegos na sua direção.

Depois de alguns minutos eles viram que o túnel se abria em uma região cavernosa. Ela não era muito alta, e podia-se ver uma entrada para um segundo túnel, bem em frente, há uns 10 metros de distância. Ali Charmander usou seu lança chamas por um tempo para que pudessem ver melhor o lugar, e o grupo se impressionou. A caverna era enorme. O túnel parecia passar exatamente na borda da área, e, para a direta, ela se estendia ate onde os olhos não podiam mais ver. As chamas de do Pokémon pareciam um pequeno fósforo em uma enorme sala escura. Eles não conseguiam ver o teto, muito menos a parede oposta a que eles estavam.

_Se nós entrarmos na caverna, perderemos o túnel e quem sabe quando conseguiremos sair daqui? _Pensou Mindy. _Mas se o Dave foi lerdo o suficiente para entrar nela, não temos outra escolha... _

- Dave! Dave você ta aqui? – Gritava a menina enquanto o eco percorria toda a caverna. Eles ouviram de novo barulho de asas batendo, mas dessa vez era distante.

- Uee! Ueeeevee! - gritou o POkemon, dando alguns passos a frente.

- Não Eevee – chamou a menina – se entrarmos ai, nós vamos nos perder. Se ele estivesse aqui, ele teria respondido.

- DAVE! DAVE CADE VOCÊ? – gritou ela de novo, ouvindo o eco seguir por toda a área subterrânea.

- Ele definitivamente teria ouvido se estivesse aqui. Vamos gente, vamos seguir em frente.

Então, eles seguiram em frente. O túnel que tinham a sua frente era bastante igual ao anterior, fazendo curvas quase como em espiral, só que não mais descia, e sim subia, fazendo com que eles andassem bem mais devagar além de ficarem bem mais cansados. Principalmente Mindy com suas duas mochilas. _Eu vou matar esse menino!_

Depois de bastante tempo, quando todos estavam exaustos e com poucas esperanças, eles ouviram um som diferente vindo da frente. Mindy não conseguiu reconhecer o que era, mas Eevee se animou e correu para frente, desaparecendo da vista da menina.

-Eevee! Eevee espera ai! – exclamou sem sucesso. Ela pensou em correr atrás dele, mas estava exausta de mais. Suas costas reclamavam e suas pernas quase gritavam de cansaço._ O que esses dois têm na cabeça?_ Pensou a menina, inconformada

Mindy e Charmander seguiram ainda por mais 10 minutos (que pareceram 10 horas, na ladeira íngreme, quente e com duas mochilas nas costas) até verem uma luz, vinda depois de uma curva não muito a frente. À medida que se aproximaram do local eles começaram a sentir um estranho cheiro de queimado e, ao finalmente contornar o túnel, a garota viu que a luz vinha de um buraco à frente. Ela teve que forçar os olhos para conseguir enxergar na luz do dia, depois de tanto tempo no escuro, mas quando conseguiu, teve uma enorme surpresa. Ninguém menos do que Dave estava sentado do lado de fora, apoiado em uma árvore, com Eevee no colo fazendo carinho.

- QUAL O SEU PROBLEMA? – Esbravejou a menina, saindo finalmente da caverna e desabando no chão. Ela tirou a mochila do menino das costas e a jogou em cima dele. – Isso é SEU! E vê se não esquece ela de novo, porque essa é a ultima vez que eu carrego suas coisas!

- Calma, Mindy. Eu achei uma saída do túnel não achei? Acho que você deveria estar me agradecendo. – Disse Dave, com um sorriso na cara, ainda brincando com Eevee. – e eu tenho novidades. - Com isso ele pegou um pokebola e jogou no chão, liberando um Sandshrew.

- Eu tropecei nele quando me virei para chamar o Eevee, e a gente rolou aquele túnel inteiro, até chegar à caverna. Aliás, vocês viram aquele lugar? Incrível! Ai lá eu aproveitei que ele estava tonto com o tombo e o capturei – Disse Dave, com muito orgulho.

Eevee e Sandshrew já estavam conversando e se conhecendo, mas Mindy ainda estava com sua cara suada e vermelha de cansaço e raiva.

- Te agradecer? Você quer que eu te agradeça por achar uma saída do túnel? Muito bem, parabéns, você achou uma saída por onde eu não sei como chegar à estrada para Cardo. E enquanto você estava capturando seu Pokémon, você esqueceu o Eevee e fez a gente sair do curso atrás de você! E AGORA ESTAMOS PERDIDOS!

- Olha só, primeiro, eu não esqueci o Eevee. Quando eu vi que ele não estava comigo eu virei para chamar ele, mas eu tropecei no Sandshrew e rolei ladeira a baixo. Você não ouviu o que eu acabei de dizer? – Explicou o menino, como se aquilo o eximisse de culpa - Segundo, a estrada esta bem ali ó – ele apontou para uma estrada que saia das colinas, uns 200 metros a direita deles. – E terceiro, – Dessa vez diminuiu o tom de voz e olhou fundo nos olhos da garota, que estava jogada no chão, exausta – quando eu disse me agradecer, eu quis dizer me agradecer por isso aqui – e tirou uma pokebola de seu cinto colocando-a na mão de Mindy, que olhou dele para a pokebola sem entender.

- Vai dizer que você não pensou em como eu consegui achar o caminho para sair do túnel? E como eu consegui ver o Sandshrew para capturá-lo? – Disse Dave, sorrindo para sua amiga.

- Mas...o que? – Ela ainda não entendia bem o que estava acontecendo e olhava perplexa do garoto para a Pokebola em sua mão.

- Vai, abre logo! Isso é um agradecimento por tudo que você fez por mim e pelo Eevee. – Disse ele.

Curiosa, a menina então abriu a Pokebola e dela saiu um Pokémon familiar de cor laranja, que se assemelhava a um lagarto, mas se postava em dois pés e tinha uma chama na ponta da cauda.

- Charmander, char!

Mas, estranhamente, aquele não era o seu Charmander. A menina olhou para o seu e para o que Dave lhe dera, como se para conferir que não eram o mesmo. O garoto explicou:

- Quando eu caí na caverna lá em baixo, eu vi esse Charmander deitado, do outro lado, no túnel que subia até aqui. Então eu capturei o Sandshrew, que ainda estava tonto de tudo que tinha acontecido, e depois eu capturei o Charmander enquanto ele dormia. Eu usei ele pra me guiar pelo túnel e para queimar as plantas que estavam bloqueando a saída. Ai eu lembrei que você disse que teria que devolver o seu para seu avô, então eu pensei que esse pudesse te ajudar.

Os olhos de Mindy se encheram d'água e dessa vez ela não tentou esconder, mas olhou para Dave com um olhar que era uma mistura de raiva e desolação. Ela chamou o novo Charmander de volta para pokebola e falou:

- Você não entende não é? – as primeiras lágrimas desciam seu rosto – Eu não quero outro Charmander Dave, eu quero o _meu_ Charmander. O que me ajudou e ficou comigo esses dois meses e que virou o meu melhor amigo. O Charmander pra quem eu preparo comida, o que dorme comigo quando eu to com frio. Como você pode pensar em me oferecer outro Charmander em troca?

O Pokémon de Mindy se aproximou dela, deitando no seu colo e a consolando.

- Ei... – disse Dave, assustado – espera ai, você não entendeu. Eu não to falando para você trocar esse pelo seu.

- En-então por que você está me dando esse Charmander? – disse a garota, soluçando.

- Porque você pode dar o que eu capturei pro seu avô, e tentar ficar com o seu. - disse Dave, se abaixando mais uma vez e botando a mão no ombro da chorosa menina.

Mindy então arregalou os olhos, percebendo o que o rapaz estava lhe oferecendo. Ela não conseguia assimilar o que ele havia acabado de lhe falar. Não acreditava. Ela olhava para ele, e para o seu Charmander no colo, e para a Pokebola em sua mão, tudo com uma cara de boba enquanto o entendimento preenchia sua cabeça e fazia um leve sorriso ameaçava surgir em sua face. Então sem conseguir dizer mais nada, ela olhou no fundo dos olhos do menino, emocionada, puxou Dave e o prendeu em um abraço bem forte. E chorou.


	8. Capítulo 8: Na Laboratório do Prof Noah

**Capítulo 8 –**** No Laboratório do Prof. Noah.**

Depois de sair da caverna e cair na estrada, todos estavam de bom humor e andavam felizes. Até Mindy estava mais amigável e não parava de olhar para a pokebola que continha o charmander que Dave havia lhe dado. Os sorrisos estavam estampados nos rostos de todos e eles seguiram em um ritmo forte, sempre conversando e rindo.

Para melhorar a situação, a saída que Dave havia encontrado ficava ainda mais perto da estrada, e, de acordo com Mindy, eles tinham poupado algumas horas de caminhada. Assim, um pouco depois do almoço eles haviam chegado ao laboratório do Prof. Noah.

- Chegamos – disse Mindy, apontando para frente – Ali é a casa do meu avô.

- Nossa, que grande! – disse Dave, reparando na estrutura que ia crescendo a cada passo que davam.

Era um prédio com 4 andares, e de acordo com Mindy ainda tinha um subsolo. Mas o prédio era a menor parte do laboratório. Atrás dele se estendia um largo gramado com algumas arvores espalhadas, onde ficavam os vários pokemons criados pelo pesquisador. O gramado se estendia até quase sumir de vista, e bem perto do horizonte, Dave conseguia ver a borda de um lago. Mindy ainda disse para ele que um pouco mais ao fundo, aonde o rio que vinha das colinas abastecia o lago, existia uma área rochosa artificial, criada pelo próprio professor, para dar mais conforto aos tipos de pokemons terrestres e de pedra.

- Eu adorava brincar por aqui quando era menor. – Explicou a menina, ainda com a pokebola de charmander na mão.

Ao chegar mais perto do prédio, Dave viu que até estacionamento eles tinham. Ele estava impressionado com tudo aquilo, mas Mindy havia visto algo que fez o sorriso desaparecer de seu rosto.

- Ótimo, meu primo está aqui – Disse ela, olhando para os carros estacionados ao lado do prédio.

- Qual o problema? O que ele tem? – Perguntou Dave.

- Você vai ver. – Disse Mindy, tocando a campainha. Logo uma voz feminina saiu pelo interfone.

- Quem é? É você Mindy? – Perguntou a voz.

- Sim sou eu. – respondeu Mindy – Abre logo, por favor.

Dave não estava entendendo nada. A ultima coisa que ele esperava era uma mulher no interfone._ O Professor não pode ser mulher, pode?_

-Quem é? – Perguntou Dave, baixinho. Mas ele não obteve resposta. Aparentemente, tudo estava de volta ao normal.

- Você está atrasada sabia? Devia ter chegado ontem. Você está bem? – perguntou a voz, num tom severo.

- To sim, Mãe. Dá pra abrir, por favor? – Respondeu Mindy

-Mãe? – Exclamou Dave ao ouvir a palavra.

A voz não falou mais e eles ouviram um barulho indicando que a porta estava aberta.

- Pois é – Disse a menina. – Ela é pesquisador também, e trabalha aqui com meu avô, ajudando nas pesquisas. – Mindy não parecia nem um pouco animada ao falar disso.

- Nossa! Que legal! Sua mãe e seu avô são pesquisadores! Isso deve ser o máximo! – Disse Dave

- Não, não é. Meu avô está ficando mais velho, e ele trabalha pouco, então minha mãe faz a maior parte do trabalho. Isso significa que ela quase não vai para casa. – explicou Mindy. – E ainda por cima, ela diz que trabalha com pokemons todos os dias e sabe como eles podem ser perigosos, então ela não me deixa sair para explorar pokemons.

- Nossa, que chato. – Disse Dave – Mas agora você vai poder não é? Depois de passar dois meses sozinha, ela vai ter que deixar.

Mas Mindy não respondeu e Dave sentiu que talvez não fosse tão simples assim.

Eles chegaram ao pé de uma escada e começaram a subir, mas enquanto estavam nos primeiros degraus, uma mulher de cabelos morenos, vestindo um jaleco branco apareceu no topo e começou a descer a escada correndo. Encontrando Mindy no meio do caminho, ela parou e deu um forte abraço na menina, que não respondeu.

- Minha filha que saudade! Por que você demorou? Estava ficando preocupada. Seu avô precisa do charmander, querida. Seu primo Rusty já está aqui para escolher o pokemon dele.

A mulher falava rápido e mal dava para entender tudo que ela dizia. Mindy não parecia muito entusiasmada em ver a mãe de novo, e não falava nada. A mulher passou os braços pelo ombro de sua filha e começou a conduzi-la escada acima ainda falando muito, e Dave as seguiu. Até que ao chegar ao topo, ela finalmente pareceu tomar conhecimento do menino.

- Ai você trouxe um amigo? Achei que você estivesse na cabana sozinha Mindy. Assim não conta - disse ela, olhando para filha.

-Eu conheci ele na estrada mãe, e a gente só viajou juntos até aqui. Ele veio conhecer o vovô. – explicou a menina

-Dave Hairo – Disse Dave, dando um passo a frente e estendendo a mão – Eu venho de Grené. É uma honra conhecer a senhora, Dra. Noah.

- O prazer é meu – Disse a Doutora – E, por favor, me chame de Susan. Eu queria lhe agradecer por cuidar de minha filha.

Ao ouvir isso Mindy parecia fuzilar a mãe com o olhar.

- O que? – Disse Dave meio confuso. – Não, não! Eu não cuidei de ninguém! Para falar a verdade foi ela que me ajudou, e muito! - Mindy olhou para Dave e ele pensou ter visto um leve sorriso no canto de sua boca quando ele disse isso. – Sabe doutora, quer dizer, Susan, sem ela eu nem sei onde eu estaria. – Dave havia pensado em falar isso somente para agradar a mãe de Mindy e ajuda-la, mas ao ouvir o que tinha dito, ele reparou que era mesmo verdade.

- Uhm, que bom – Disse a mãe de Mindy, mas ela deu meia volta e não pareceu prestar muita atenção ao que Dave havia dito.

Depois disso, eles andaram bastante, subiram outro lance de escadas e chegaram a uma porta de vidro.

- Esse é o laboratório principal do professor – Disse Susan, passando seu cartão de acesso. Com isso a porta se abriu. A única palavra que Dave conseguiu dizer foi: "Uoow!".

A quantidade de computadores naquela sala estava além da capacidade de Dave para contar. Ele nem sabia se algumas das maquinas poderiam ser chamadas de computadores. Tinham telas de variados tamanhos, do tamanho de um porta-retrato, ou do tamanho de um armário inteiro. Alguns estavam ligados a microscópios, outros a maquinas de scanner, outros a coisas que Dave nem poderia imaginar para que serviam. Todas as maquinas estavam espalhadas por inúmeras mesas, dentro de um espaço que Dave não acreditou que coubesse dentro do prédio que ele havia visto do lado de fora. _Isso é muito grande pra ser de verdade_.

Um pouco a frente de onde eles estavam, uma pequena mesa, com um sofá e algumas poltronas estavam sendo ocupados por um menino, um pouco mais alto que Dave e de cabelos ruivos, e um senhor claramente bem mais velho, apesar de sua baixa estatura. Ele era completamente careca, e sua barriga tinha um formato redondo. Ele claramente gostava de comer, e não era preciso nem notar a quantidade de doces e pequenas guloseimas na mesa a sua frente para saber disso.

- Ah finalmente ela chegou! – Disse o senhor, se levantando e indo abraçar Mindy. -Como está minha pequena neta? Como passou esses dois últimos meses?

- Muito bem vovô! Eu e o charmander aprendemos muito nesse tempo. – Respondeu Mindy sufocada no abraço do avô.

- Sim, sim, fico feliz por charmander ter te ajudado querida – respondeu o Prof. Noah – Como ele está? Deixe-me vê-lo.

- Vovô, eu queria falar com você um minutinho, tem problema? – Perguntou Mindy.

- Claro que não querida, pode dizer, está tudo bem com o meu charmander?

- Sim, sim, está tudo bem vovô, mas será que podíamos conversar sozinhos em algum lugar? – Mindy parecia nervosa e ansiosa, e olhava para Dave de vez em quando, apesar dele não notar, por estar maravilhado de mais com o laboratório.

Mindy e seu avô decidiram conversar do lado de fora, e ao passar por Dave, ela sussurrou: "Me deseje sorte" e saiu com seu avô. Em um primeiro momento, Dave não entendeu o por que daquilo, mas alguns segundos depois ele percebeu que ela havia ido explicar para seu avô a situação com o charmander. Dave havia pensado que apenas lhe dando um charmander tudo estaria resolvido, mas o charmander era do Professor, e era ele quem decidia o que fazer com ele. Dave então se sentiu nervoso por sua amiga.

- Perdoe minha filha Dave. Ela nem lhe apresentou seu primo – Disse a Dra. Noah, de repente, pegando Dave de surpresa.

Assim que ela falou o menino que sentava com o Professor se levantou. Ele usava calças pretas e casaco azul marinho, quase negro também.

- Eu sou Rusty – Disse o menino, sem levantar a mão para cumprimentar Dave.

- Ãhn? Sim! Eu sou Dave Hairo, de Grené. – Disse Dave estendendo a mão para Rusty, que continuava de braços cruzados. – E esse é o Eevee.

- Ueee! – falou Eevee, sorrindo para o menino.

- Ha! Que tipo de pokemon iniciante é esse? – Disse Rusty – Um Eevee? Eu tenho pena de você Dave. Se quiser, eu posso tentar pedir para meu avo lhe dar um pokemon mais forte.

Dave arregalou os olhos e deu um passo atrás, sem entender muito bem o que Rusty tinha dito, enquanto Eevee fazia uma cara séria, entendendo que havia sido insultado. Tanto ele quanto Dave começaram a entender o porque do mau humor de Mindy ao descobrir que o primo estaria lá.

Sem obter resposta de um ainda perplexo Dave, Rusty continuou.

- Pensando bem, não sei por que estou surpreso. Só a bebezinha da minha prima para achar um amigo com um pokemon patetico desses. Há...ela nem vai poder ganhar seu primeiro pokemon.

Dave abriu a boca para defender Eevee e Mindy, mas a Dra. Noah foi mais rápida.

- Presta atenção Rusty, a Mindy não é bebezinha coisa nenhuma. Ela acaba de passar dois meses sozinha e voltou para casa muito bem. E isso já é mais do que tudo que você já fez. – O rosto da mãe de Mindy estava vermelho agora. Ela parecia ser orgulhosa. – Só porque você faz parte da família você acha que pode falar assim da minha filha? Pois saiba que ela tem a minha permissão para fazer o que ela quiser!

A Doutora então parou para recuperar o fôlego e, percebendo o que tinha dito para seu sobrinho, olhou a sua volta para garantir que Mindy não estava lá para faze-la cumprir sua promessa. Enquanto isso Rusty se recuperava da bronca inesperada que havia levado. Alguns segundos se passaram em um silencio desconfortável, onde nem Eevee tinha coragem para falar, até que, como se nada tivesse acontecido, Rusty falou de novo.

- Então Dave, o que me diz? Quer que eu peça esse favor para o meu avô?

- Não, muito obrigado – Respondeu Dave, olhando com uma cara de desafio para Rusty – Eu estou muito feliz com o Eevee, e tenho certeza que ele é mais forte que qualquer pokemon que seu avô possa me dar.

Rusty olhou incrédulo para Dave, e então deu uma risada.

- Isso ai? Mais forte? Até no campeonato de novatos você iria precisar de sorte – Disse ele.

- Eu venceria você com qualquer pokemon que seu avô possa te dar – Desafiou Dave.

Os ânimos começavam a esquentar quando a porta da sala se abriu de novo, e Mindy entrou radiante com seu charmander fora da pokebola. Só de ver isso Dave já sabia o resultado de sua conversa com seu avô.

- Eu posso ficar com o charmander! – Disse ela, ao chegar ao lado de Dave.

- Parabéns! – disse Dave – Isso é ótimo! E sua mãe também acabou de dizer que você pode fazer o que você quiser!

Ao ouvir isso a Dra. Noah arregalou os olhos em surpresa, sem acreditar no que tinha acabado de acontecer. Ela não contava que Dave fosse contar para Mindy o que havia acontecido.

Só então Mindy se lembrou de sua mãe. Ela olhou então para a Dra. Noah com os olhos brilhando, e sua mãe percebeu que a batalha estava vencida, ela não iria conseguir convencer Mindy a ficar.

- Obrigada mãe! Muito obrigada mesmo! – Ela disse abraçando sua mãe que ainda estava um pouco perplexa.

- Então você é minha nova rival, prima. – Disse Rusty olhando para Mindy e Charmander. – E você escolheu o charmander. – Rusty tentou esconder o desapontamento e a inveja quando disse isso. Ele estava planejando em escolher o charmander.

- Sabe Rusty, eu tenho outro charmander. – Disse o Prof. Noah – Mindy me deu um, para poder ficar com esse. Se você quiser você ainda pode escolher um.

- Há! Eu não quero um charmander! Eu sempre quis um Squirtle mesmo. – Disse Rusty virando o rosto.

- Desculpe Rusty, mas Chris levou o Squirtle uns dias atrás. – Explicou o Professor.

- Então só tem um Bulbasauro? – Disse Rusty parecendo revoltado. – Não tem problema – ele tentava parecer de novo confiante e superior. – Qualquer coisa é melhor que um charmander. Com exceção de um Eevee é claro. – E com isso, ele saiu da sala, dizendo que sabia muito bem onde os pokemons estavam e que iria pegar o seu bulbasauro e sairia imediatamente.

Vendo tudo acontecer, o Professor sentou em sua poltrona e pela primeira vez cumprimentou Dave.

- Olá meu rapaz. Que lindo Eevee você tem! Quem é você? – Disse ele, sorrindo para Dave.

- Meu nome é Dave Hairo, senhor. E eu venho de Grené. – Disse Dave, ou pelo menos tentou dizer, enquanto tropeçava nas palavras com o nervosismo.

- Ele é meu amigo vovô – Disse Mindy. Não foi percebido no momento, mas aquela era a primeira vez que ela havia admitido isso.

- Uhum, muito prazer Dave. Imagino que tenha vindo aqui para participar do torneio de novatos. – Disse o Professor.

- Torneio de novatos? – Disse Dave confuso. – O que é isso? Eu achei que o Rusty estava brincando.

- Não, não Dave. Os iniciantes de Cardo tem o direito de escolherem um dos meus três pokemons iniciantes, e ganhar uma poké-agenda, e 5 pokebolas. Mas eu realizo um torneio todo ano, onde os treinadores das cidades menores da região que conseguiram capturar seus primeiros pokemons podem disputar. O Vencedor ganha uma poké-agenda, e são tratados pro mim como qualquer treinador de Cardo.– Explicou o Professor. – Eles podem me mandar seus pokemons capturados e etc.

- Nossa que legal! Eu ia adorar participar! E assim eu e Eevee podemos ir treinando!

- É, e o melhor você não sabe – Disse o Prof. – O vencedor também ganha o direito de participar de uma batalha oficial com um treinador novato de Cardo. E a única treinadora que ficou aqui, é a sua amiga Mindy!


	9. Capítulo 9: Preparese para Lutar

**Capítulo 9 –**** Prepare-se para Lutar**

A convite do Professor, Dave passou a semana inteira em seu laboratório, apesar de Mindy ter voltado para casa. O Professor havia se oferecido para examinar os pokemons de Dave, mas por algum motivo, Eevee se recusava a participar de qualquer exame que envolvesse maquinas, então ele só passou pelos exames básicos de saúde.

-O seu eevee está em ótima forma Dave, mas ele parece já ter tido experiências com maquinas antes, e não foram boas. Ele morre de medo delas. – concluiu o pesquisador. – Dave, como foi que você o achou? Sabe, agora parando para pensar, eevees não são muito comuns nessa região.

Dave não sabia se deveria ou não contar a verdade sobre como tinha achado Eevee, mas ele pensou que talvez o professor pudesse ajudá-lo a entender um pouco mais do mistério que cercava seu amigo, então ele explicou tudo, desde o ataque dos ratatas, até a equipe Rocket. Depois do relato o professor parecia intrigado e preocupado.

- Então a equipe Rocket deveria estar fazendo algum tipo de experimento com o Eevee e é por isso que ele tem tanto medo das maquinas. Curioso. – Disse o Professor, pensativo. – Se ao menos ele me deixasse examiná-lo Dave, talvez eu descubra o que eles estavam fazendo.

Mas Dave não havia gostado da idéia.

- Desculpe Professor, mas eu não acho que seja uma boa idéia forçar o Eevee a um exame. – Disse o garoto. – O que quer que a equipe Rocket tenha feito com ele, ele parece querer deixar no passado, então é isso que nós vamos fazer.

- Tudo bem Dave – consentiu o pesquisador, um pouco desapontado – Apesar de estar muito curioso, tenho que respeitar a sua decisão de treinador. Posso ver que gosta mesmo do Eevee. Ele teve sorte de ser encontrado por você.

- Muito obrigado – agradeceu Dave – Mas sabe, não fui eu quem achou ele. Ele que me achou.

E com isso, Dave saiu para o gramado do laboratório com Eevee para treinar para a competição que estava por vir. Ele estava ansioso para participar de seu primeiro torneio pokemon. Nunca ele teria imaginado que seria assim, tão rápido. Tirando Sandshrew da pokebola, todos saíram para explorar o enorme campo de pokemons do professor.

O tamanho do lugar era inacreditável. Demorou mais de uma hora só para chegar ao lago que ele havia visto da estrada e no caminho Dave viu mais pokemons do que havia visto a sua vida inteira. Ao chegar ao lago ele conseguiu ver o rio que o abastecia, e, como Mindy havia dito, a área rochosa criada pelo professor. O lago se estendia bastante e ele a outra margem estava bem longe. Lá, do outro lado, estava a cidade de Cardo.

Ela não era exatamente uma grande metrópole, mas era a maior cidade que Dave havia visto até então, e ele ficou deslumbrado com os altos prédios da cidade, que de onde ele olhava, não eram maiores do que um palmo de sua mão.

Ele se deitou na grama a beira do lago e lá ficou olhando para o céu azul, enquanto Eevee e Sandshrew brincavam e faziam amizade em volta dele.

O dia estava lindo e tudo corria bem que apesar de saber que precisava começar a treinar, ele não conseguia se convencer a levantar.

Foi então que ele ouviu um barulho alto vindo de dentro da região rochosa. O susto que Dave tomou foi tanto que ele se levantou imediatamente. Seus pokemons voltaram correndo para seu lado, parecendo confusos e alarmados.

_O que foi isso?_ pensou ele.

- Vamos lá, vamos ver o que está acontecendo ali. – Disse Dave para Eevee, enquanto recolhia sandshrew de volta para a pokebola.

Ele e Eevee correram e subiram algumas pedras até que finalmente eles viram o que havia originado o barulho. Duas pessoas estavam usando algum tipo de aspirador gigante na tentativa de sugar os pokemons do local, mas na ali havia um onix que era grande de mais para entrar pelo tubo aspirador. Ele havia sido atraído para a maquina com grande velocidade, mas seu corpo de pedra ficou entalado no tubo de metal, e o choque entre a pedra e o metal havia produzido o alto som.

- Ei! Quem são vocês e o que pensam que estão fazendo? – perguntou Dave, tentando ver a dupla no meio de toda a poeira que o onix havia levantado.

Enquanto a poeira estava levantada, ele não conseguia ver nada e só ouvia tosse dos dois, mas assim que a poeira abaixou, a primeira coisa que Dave reparou, foi o uniforme branco (agora coberto de areia e terra) com um R em vermelho pintado na frente. Eles eram agentes Rockets.

Dave viu que eram um homem e uma mulher. Ele com cabelos curtos e brancos como a neve, e ela com cabelo roxo em dois longos rabos de cavalo saindo de cada lado da cabeça. Assim que viram Dave, eles começaram o que parecia ser um lema. Eles alternavam as falas, começando pela mulher.

_- __Prepare-se para encrenca!_

_-__ Pois quando chegamos o clima esquenta!_

_- Para trazer ao mundo a devastação,_

_- Para mostrar a força de nossa nação,_

_- Para provar que nada que é bom tem valor,_

_- E rir na cara da verdade e do amor._

_- Jody!_

_-__ Jack!_

_- Equipe Rocket está pronta para decolar!_

_-Então apertem os cintos e preparem-se para lutar!_

Ainda perplexo pelo discurso inesperado, Dave demorou para entender o que realmente estava acontecendo. Ele não acreditava que de novo ele havia ido de encontro a Equipe Rocket. E dessa vez, toda ajuda possível estava no laboratório, do outro lado do gramado, à uma hora de distancia.

- O que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – Perguntou Dave

- O que você acha que estamos fazendo num laboratório pokemon com um aspirador gigante? – respondeu Jody, debochando do menino – Roubando pokemons, é claro.

- Bom, parece que vocês estão com problemas – disse Dave, tentando ganhar tempo para pensar no que fazer. Ele sabia que não podia usar o Eevee para lutar, mas não podia deixar eles roubarem os pokemons do Professor.

- Olha só moleque, se você não ficar quieto e desaparecer da nossa frente, quem vai estar com problemas é você! – Ameaçou Jack, pegando sua pokebola e mostrando para Dave – Sai logo daqui se não quiser se machucar ta entendendo?

_Vai ter que ser com o sandshrew_ pensou Dave.

- Eu não vou deixar vocês saírem daqui com esses pokemons! – Disse Dave, sacando a pokebola de seu cinto. – Sandshrew, vai!

- Parece que ele quer lutar, Jody – Disse o homem, olhando para sua parceira com um leve sorriso. – Vai Cubone!

Logo em seguida, a mulher também sacou uma pokebola e atirou no ar. – Doduo, acaba com ele.

- Ei! Dois contra um não é justo! – Disse Dave, transtornado.

- Justo? – disseram os dois agentes juntos. – Nós estamos com um aspirador gigante roubando pokemons e fazemos parte da maior organização criminosa que esse mundo já viu e você está nos acusando de sermos injustos? Oh, muitíssimo obrigado. Nós só temos a agradecer pelo elogio.

Entendendo o que estava acontecendo Dave viu que teria que se virar.

- Cubone, osso bumerangue! – Ordenou Jack.

- Evasiva Sandshrew! – E o pokemon de dave pulou de lado se esquivando do osso atirado por Cubone. – Cuidado com a volta!

- Ataque bicada, Doduo! – Ordenou Jody.

O pokemon de Dave se virou para ver de onde o bumerangue estava voltando, mas nesse momento Doduo começou seu ataque de bico, forçando sandshrew a se esforçar para não ser acertado.

- Sandshrew, role por baixo do Doduo!

Obedecendo a seu treinador, ele tomou o formato de uma bola e passou por entre as pernas do pássaro de duas cabeças. Enquanto o pokemon atacante olhava para ver onde sandshrew havia ido, o bumerangue de Cubone voltou e atingiu suas pernas, derrubando-o no chão.

- Ótimo trabalho sandshrew! – Disse Dave, cometendo seu primeiro erro. No momento em que cumprimentou seu pokemon, ele não viu que Cubone vinha por trás, em velocidade, para um ataque cabeçada. O golpe atingiu Sandshrew em cheio o jogando longe. Logo, o pássaro de Jody havia se levantado de novo e vinha na direção do pokemon de Dave, para finalizar o serviço. Os dois agentes riram.

- Está vendo moleque? Nós vamos te ensinar a não mexer com a Equipe Rocket!

Ao ver seu mais novo amigo em apuros, foi Eevee que resolveu agir, saltando na direção do pássaro atacante e ficando entre ele e Sandshrew, que estava inconsciente.

Vendo o que Eevee estava fazendo, Dave entendeu que não adiantava mais se esconder, e que Eevee havia decidido se arriscar. _Se ele decidiu lutar, então lutar nós iremos._

- Volte sandshrew! – Dave parecia nervoso - Agora somos só nós dois Eevee.

- Há há há há há!- Riram os rockets – Você quer enfrentar a gente com essa bola de pelo? Isso só pode ser piada.

- Vai Doduo, continue com seu ataque de bicos!

- Cubone, ataque investida!

- Eevee, desvie deles.

Doduo começou o ataque baixando suas cabeças tentando acertar Eevee, mas ele era muito rápido. Eevee desviava com facilidade, mas Cubone estava se aproximando para o ataque. Alguns segundos antes do ataque acertá-lo, Eevee pulou, usando uma das cabeças de Doduo como base, se elevando e caindo atrás do animal. Com o impulso do pequeno pokemon no topo de sua cabeça, Doduo foi forcado a abaixá-la bem na hora em que Cubone chegava com a Investida. O pássaro caiu tonto no mesmo instante.

- Bom trabalho! – Disse Dave, surpreso com o movimento inteligente de Eevee - Agora ataque de areia!

Eevee virou de costas de jogou areia em direção de Cubone, que ainda se recuperava do golpe errado que tinha dado. A areia entrava pelos buracos do crânio em sua cabeça e logo ele estava com dificuldades para ver qualquer coisa.

- O que? Seus pokemons idiotas! É para atacar o Eevee e não um ao outro. – Esbravejaram os agentes.

- Muito bem Eevee, agora finalize com um ataque cauda de ferro! – Ordenou Dave!

O ataque atingiu o corpo do pequeno Cubone em cheio, atirando ele na direção de Doduo, e ambos foram jogados contra seus treinadores. Todos bateram com as costas contra o aspirador gigante e, com o impacto, a maquina pareceu ter parado de funcionar e o onix que ainda estava entalado no tubo pôde se livrar. Ele não parecia nada feliz com as pessoas que tinham feito aquilo com ele.

Dave então ouviu a voz do Professor atrás dele – Onix, mande eles para longe daqui!

Com um movimento de seu rabo, o pokemon de pedra mandou a Equipe Rocket voando para longe enquanto eles gritavam.

-_ Parece que estamos decolando de verdade!_

Vendo que tinha vencido Eevee correu para Dave, pulando em seu ombro.

- Ótimo trabalho Eevee! Você ensinou uma lição aqueles dois. Mas será que eles não te reconheceram?

Eevee não parecia se importar com isso e demonstrava estar realmente feliz.

- Muito bom trabalho Dave. – Disse o Professor Noah – Seu Eevee é realmente forte para enfrentar tão bem aqueles dois, sozinho.

Ao olhar para trás Dave viu o Professor parado ao lado do que parecia ser um carrinho de golfe.

- Obrigado Professor, mas o que o senhor está fazendo aqui?

- O que mais? Eu vim ver o que estava acontecendo. Eu tenho câmeras ao redor de todo esse lugar, afinal o meu trabalho é observar os pokemons. – Explicou o Professor - Mas parece que você estava mais perto e conseguiu cuidar bem do problema. Muito obrigado Dave.

- De nada Professor. Para falar a verdade você tem que agradecer mesmo ao Eevee. Ele que fez todo o trabalho.

- Obrigado Eevee – Ele disse esfregando a cabeça do pokemon que sorria – Agora se não se importa Dave, me ajude a liberar os pokemons dessa maquina horrível.

Enquanto isso, num bosque não muito longe dali, Jody e Jack se recuperavam da viajem inesperada que tinham acabado de fazer.

- Nossa por essa eu não espera Jody – Dizia Jack, com as mãos nas costas – De onde aquele moleque saiu? E como ele conseguiu vencer a gente com só pokemon?

Jody estava pensativa e demorou um pouco para responder. Depois de alguns segundos, ela falou.

- Aquele Eevee dele era bem forte. Jack, o chefe não estava procurando por um Eevee dele que tinha fugido?

- Estava sim Jody! – Disse o homem arregalando os olhos – Você acha que aquele era o Eevee dele? Rápido, vamos ligar para ele!

- Espera! – Disse a mulher, com um sorriso maligno no rosto. – Pense bem Jack, se ligarmos para o chefe, rapidinho aquele moleque estará cercado de agentes rocket querendo aquele Eevee.

- Sim, e qual o problema? – Perguntou Jack, querendo entender do que a parceira estava falando.

- O problema é que se um deles pegar o Eevee, eles vão levar o crédito e nós vamos ficar na lama. – Explicou Jody – Nós temos que roubar aquele Eevee nós mesmos. E quando entregarmos ele para o chefe ele vai ficar tão surpreso que nós vamos ganhar uma promoção! Seremos seus braços direito e esquerdo, Jack! – Os olhos dela brilhavam enquanto ela discursava. – Imagine os privilégios que nós teríamos. Agentes rockets ao nosso dispor a hora que quiséssemos, isso sem mencionar o incrível aumento de salário que ganharíamos.

- Nossa Jody, eu não tinha pensado nisso tudo – Jack agora parecia ter sido atingido pelo mesmo feitiço que Jody e voava em sonhos de riqueza e poder.

- Então é isso Jack, nós vamos roubar aquele Eevee não importa o que aconteça!


	10. Capítulo 10: O Primeiro Round

**Capítulo 10 –**** O Primeiro Round**

Mais um dia começava no laboratório e Dave acordou com frio, na barriga. Era o primeiro dia da competição para novatos em Cardo. Como esse era um torneio organizado pelo Professor, as batalhas aconteceriam no próprio laboratório, mas Dave ainda não sabia exatamente aonde. Ele estivera lá na ultima semana, mas o Professor se recusava a dizer ou mostrar onde seriam as lutas. Ele dizia que não seria justo com os outros treinadores.

O café da manhã foi magistral como sempre. Dave se alimentou bem para estar bem preparado para competição, enquanto Eevee se deliciava com a comida pokemon do Professor. Mindy estava lá também, com sua mãe. Ela passaria esses próximos dias com eles, para ver a competição e batalhar com o vencedor no final, como era prometido.

- Ei, alguém pode me dizer quantas partidas eu vou ter que ganhar para ser campeão? – Perguntou Dave, parando de comer um pouco para respirar.

- Serão 3 partidas Dave, de um contra um. E você terá que usar o mesmo pokemon em todas as lutas. – Respondeu a mãe de Mindy.

- O mesmo pokemon o campeonato inteiro? Mas por que? – perguntou Dave, pegando de novo seus talheres e enchendo a boca.

- Bom Dave, esse torneio é para novatos e a grande maioria dos competidores não possui mais de um pokemon. – Começou o Professor Noah - Além disso, isso faz com que o treinador tenha que se preocupar não só em ganhar a batalha, mas em não fazer com que seu pokemon não se esforce além do que pode, afinal, se não puder lutar no dia seguinte será desclassificado.

Dave entendeu o que o Professor disse, mas estava com a boca cheia de mais para falar qualquer coisa. Ele agora pensava no que fazer. Ele tinha dois pokemons, mas só poderia utilizar um durante todo o campeonato. Ele olhou para Eevee enquanto engolia o ultimo pedaço de sua omelete.

- Ei Eevee, o que você acha? Você quer lutar ou prefere que eu escolha o Sandshrew?

- Eee, uee, Ueeeeveee! – Respondeu o pokemon, se agitando e fazendo uma cara determinada para Dave.

- É então parece que vai ser com você.

Dave e Mindy passaram o resto da manhã discutindo o campeonato. Ele começava a ver uma certa movimentação do lado de fora da casa. Pessoas chegando para assistir e participar da competição.

Mindy explicou para Dave que já havia assistido aquelas competições antes e que algumas vezes se surpreendia. Apesar de a grande maioria dos treinadores usarem pokemons básicos, que podem ser encontrados sem muita dificuldade, sempre tinha um ou outro que valia a pena assistir.

- As primeiras duas rodadas são normais, mas a final é sempre mais legal. E a batalha com o treinador de Cardo e o campeão é a mais esperada. Ta sempre cheio nesse dia.

- Mindy, onde é que a gente vai lutar? O seu avô me disse que é aqui mesmo no laboratório, mas eu não vi nenhum estádio por aqui a semana toda.

- Isso é porque você não explora direito. – retrucou Mindy em tom de provocação.

Dave olhou para ela sério, mas ela deu uma breve risada e se levantou.

- Vamos. Eu te mostro onde vai ser. Já ta na hora mesmo de você ir pra lá se concentrar.

Dentro do prédio eles andaram bastante. Passaram por portas e corredores que Dave nem sabia que estavam ali, até chegar a um longo corredor escondido. Ele deveria ter mais de 100 metros de comprimento e as suas paredes eram brancas e sem portas, a não ser uma bem no final. Eles seguiram andando e Dave estava se sentindo um pouco estranho naquele imenso corredor de uma porta só. No meio do caminho Mindy parou.

- É por ali – disse ela, apontando para a porta. Agora que eles estavam mais perto, Dave via que não era uma porta comum, mas sim um elevador.

- Você não vem? – perguntou Dave

- Não. Essa é a entrada para a área de treinadores. Eu tenho que ir por um outro caminho. – Respondeu a menina, dando meia volta e voltando pelo corredor.

- Tudo Bem então – Disse Dave respirando fundo e se virando para o elevador. Só então ele se lembrou de um detalhe importante.

- Ei Mindy, que botão eu aperto no elevador?

A menina estava saindo do corredor quando ouviu Dave. Ela virou para ele e disse:

- Até você vai conseguir descobrir isso, gênio. Boa Sorte hoje! – E com isso, ela desapareceu.

Ao se virar, Dave viu que a única opção era para baixo, então ele chamou o elevador. Entrando no retângulo espelhado ele viu que o único botão acessível tinha o desenho de uma pokebola._ Pois é, essa não foi tão difícil..._ pensou ele, rindo. Quando o apertou, rapidamente o elevador começou a descer, o que foi um choque para Dave, já que eles estavam no primeiro andar. Ele desceu por mais tempo do que Dave havia esperado e ele percebeu que Eevee estava começando a ficar inquieto.

- Calma Eevee, a gente vai vencer, você vai ver! – Ele tentava inspirar confiança em seu amigo, mas isso era muito complicado quando ele mesmo estava nervoso.

Finalmente o elevador parou. Ao abrir as portas lentamente ele permitiu que Dave visse uma pequena sala com alguns sofás e poltronas, ocupadas por alguns treinadores. Uns estavam sentados falando consigo mesmos, tentando ganhar confiança, outros estavam andando, de um lado para o outro, nervosos, e nenhum deles tinha seus pokemons fora da pokebola. Ao perceber isso, Dave viu que já estava em desvantagem, pois Eevee não ficava na pokebola e, portanto, todos podiam ver que pokemon que ele iria usar.

Ao entrar na sala, ele procurou primeiro por uma televisão que mostrasse a arena, mas não achou. Quando perguntou para um treinador, ele disse que não era permitido que outros treinadores assistissem as batalhas, para que o elemento surpresa fosse sempre mantido. _Ótimo_ pensou Dave _o meu elemento surpresa sumiu assim que eu saí do elevador_. Mas ele não disse nada a Eevee.

O treinador com quem ele havia falado também o aconselhou a ir até uma maquina que estava ao lado do elevador para pegar uma senha. O número que ele pegasse determinaria que batalha ele iria lutar. Ele foi até a maquina e sacou o número 8. _Droga, vai demorar até chegar a minha vez._

Ele se sentou em uma poltrona e ficou acariciando seu Eevee. Ele não conseguia pensar direito e seu coração estava a mil. Alguns minutos depois os números começaram a ser chamados. Os primeiros dois se levantaram e se encaminharam para uma porta do lado oposto ao elevador. Dave estava nervoso de mais para ficar prestando atenção no que estava acontecendo a sua volta. A cada minuto que se passava seu coração parecia pular mais alto. Os próximos treinadores foram chamados e a sala ficou um pouco mais vazia.

Eevee estava inquieto e logo saltou da cadeira de Dave e começou a andar de um lado para o outro. O garoto o acompanhava com o olhar, mas o nervosismo o prendia a cadeira. A próxima dupla foi chamada. Agora Dave e um outro menino estavam sozinhos na sala.

O tempo pareceu parar depois disso. Dave não queria ficar olhando para seu oponente e então ele mudou de cadeira, ficando de costas para o menino. Horas pareciam ter passado enquanto Dave tentava se distrair. Ele não queria pensar na luta, só queria chegar lá e lutar, mas aquela espera estava tornando essa tarefa bem difícil. Ele não estava mais agüentando de nervosismo quando finalmente o sistema de som anunciou.

- Números sete e oito, por favor apresentar-se ao campo de batalha.

Dave e o menino demoram alguns segundos para assimilar. Então eles respiraram fundo e levantaram. Juntos, eles se encontram na porta, trocaram olhares e desejaram boa sorte um para o outro. E então eles abriram e saíram.

A primeira coisa que Dave notou era que a arena era imensa e não tinha nenhum tipo de terreno em especial. O local era no subsolo, mas a arena era muito bem iluminada e o teto era extremamente alto. A arquibancada que envolvia a arena também era bem grande, e não parecia estar completamente lotada, apesar do bom numero de pessoas que estavam assistindo. Dave notou que o Professor Noah e sua neta assistiam tudo de uma cabine especial, no topo da arquibancada. Para a surpresa de Dave, a mãe de Mindy era a juíza.

Eevee também parecia ter ficado surpreso com o lugar e ficou um pouco para trás quando Dave se encaminhou para a área de treinadores.

- Senhoras e Senhores, dêem as boas vindas a Tony Davis, treinador numero 7, e a Dave Hairo, treinador numero 8. – Anunciou a voz do Professor Noah pelo sistema de som. O publico aplaudiu bastante – Eles serão os últimos competidores do dia. O vencedor avançará para as semifinais, amanhã.

- A batalha será de um contra um. – a Dra. Noah começou a explicar as regras - O primeiro pokemon que for considerado fora de combate será eliminado. O vencedor avançará para a próxima fase, tendo que utilizar o mesmo pokemon da luta de hoje. Os treinadores estão de acordo?

- Sim! – Responderam os dois meninos juntos

_É agora. Esse é o primeiro passo. Chegou a hora de mostrar para quem__ quiser ver que nada, nada vai me impedir de ser o campeão. _O nervosismo de Dave começava a se transformar em confiança enquanto ele olhava para o seu adversário do outro lado do campo.

- Então, comecem a batalha! – Disse a mãe de Mindy.

E a batalha começou.

- Eevee é com você. – Disse Dave enquanto Eevee entrava no campo de batalha.

- Vai Spearow! – Disse Tony, liberando seu pokemon voador da pokebola.

O Professor narrava a batalha: " Dave escolheu seu Eevee enquanto Tony vai lutar com um Spearow. Vamos ver se Eevee consegue alcançar o pokemon voador de Tony."

_Um pokemon voador. Tudo bem, a gente da um jeito._ Pensou Dave.

- Spearow, ataque de bico agora! – Disse Tony, e Spearow mergulhou em alta velocidade para o ataque.

- Eevee, espere e desvie no ultimo momento! – Ordenou Dave. Eevee obedeceu e ficou parado esperando o pássaro se aproximar. – Agora! – E Eevee pulou para o lado um pouco cedo de mais. Ele conseguiu desviar do ataque, mas logo o pássaro de novo fora do alcance de Eevee.

- Spearow, continue o ataque! – Ordenou o Tony – Continue atacando e voando alto. Mantenha-se fora do alcance dele!

"Spearow obedece a seu treinador e continua os ataques a Eevee que consegue desviar de todos, mas Spearow continua a voar alto ficando fora do alcance do pokemon de Dave." Narrava o Professor "Nenhum deles está tendo sucesso, alguém vai ter que mudar de estratégia.".

_O Eevee pode desviar desse Spearow o dia inteiro. __Mas uma hora esse passarinho vai ter que cansar _pensou Dave.

- Eevee, bom trabalho, continue assim! – Gritou Dave.

Tony parecia apreensivo, ele não esperava que o Eevee de Dave fosse tão rápido. Ele teria que aumentar a velocidade.

- Spearow, ataque rápido, agora!

Spearow ganhou o máximo de altitude que podia antes de entrar em um mergulho extremamente rápido em direção a Eevee.

"Parece que Tony se cansou e resolveu aumentar o ritmo. Spearow vem ai com um ataque rápido. O que será que Dave poderá fazer?"

_Ótimo, agora ele vem de uma vez só._

- Eevee, manobra evasiva e ataque de areia! – Ordenou Dave.

Spearou mergulhava e estava vindo na direção de Eevee. Tudo dependia se Eevee seria rápido o suficiente para desviar do ataque no momento certo. O pássaro estava se aproximando extremamente rápido, metro após metro, centímetro após centímetro. Ele estava a menos de vinte centímetros quando Eevee pulou para o lado, arrancado um "ohhh" da platéia.

Spearow estava muito rápido e não conseguiu parar o ataque tão próximo do chão. Ele mergulhou e sofreu o impacto forte. Em seguida Eevee começou seu ataque de areia, jogando terra no adversário que ainda estava um pouco tonto do ataque e agora começar a se debater com toda a areia.

"Uow! Spearow vinha em um ataque rápido, mas Eevee conseguiu desviar no momento exato, fazendo com que seu oponente batesse no chão! Que velocidade! E agora com o ataque de areia, Spearow parece confuso." Narrou o Professor.

- Agora, Eevee, acabe com um ataque cabeçada! – Ordenou Dave.

Eevee ganhou velocidade e, antes que Spearow pudesse levantar vôo novamente, ele atingiu o pokemon com seu ataque, jogando ele para perto de seu treinador, inconsciente.

- Spearow está fora de combate! Os vencedores são Dave e Eevee! – Anunciou Susan.

- É! Isso ai! Nós vencemos, Eevee - disse Dave correndo para abraçar seu pokemon. - Você foi genial!

- Uee, Ueeve! – Respondeu Eevee pulando no colo de seu treinador.

Enquanto isso, Tony se adiantou e abraçou seu Spearow caído. – Spearow você está bem? Grande luta, agora descanse. – E retornou seu pokemon para a pokebola.

Levantando ele foi até Dave e apertou sua mão. – Parabéns! Você mereceu a vitória.

- Ah que isso, você também lutou muito bem! Está de parabéns – Disse Dave, e com isso eles saíram da arena juntos, sob aplausos da platéia.

Assim Dave e Eevee venceram sua primeira batalha oficial e agora estavam classificados para a próxima fase da competição.


	11. Capítulo 11: A Semifinal

**Capítulo 11 – A Semi****-final**

Dave estava se sentindo muito bem quando acordou no dia que nem podia acreditar que tinha vencido sua primeira batalha oficial. Ele sentia que cada vez mais, ele e Eevee se entendiam melhor e que eles já haviam se tornado grandes amigos.

Aparentemente o Professor e a Doutora estavam trabalhando desde cedo e Dave tinha deixado Eevee com eles para ser examinado antes da luta, então, naquela manhã, ele tomou café da manha somente com Mindy. Eles repassaram cada aspecto da luta do dia anterior, Dave descrevia como havia se sentido e se vangloriava da vitória enquanto Mindy ria. Ele nunca havia se sentido melhor.

-Vai me conta! Você viu tudo lá de cima Mindy. Me diz com quem que eu vou lutar hoje, e contra que pokemon?

- Pela terceira e última vez, eu não posso te contar! Não é justo. – Disse Mindy, rindo do amigo.

- Mas todo mundo sabe que pokemon EU vou usar. O Eevee não entra na pokebola! – Insistiu Dave mais uma vez, enquanto mordia seu sanduiche – Eu to em desvantagem, mas se você me contar o torneio fica justo de novo.

- Não posso Dave, já disse! Se eu te contar você pode até mesmo ser desclassificado.

- Mas seu avô não ta aqui! Me conta vai, Por favor!

- Então, está nervoso para hoje? – perguntou Mindy ignorando a insistência de Dave

Ele terminou de engolir seu queijo quente e disse – To sim...mas me conta... AI! essa coisa ta quente! – Ele estava botando a língua para fora.

Mindy riu bastante enquanto ele tomava água gelada com uma enorme velocidade para tentar refrescar a língua queimada. Aproveitando a distração dele, ela aproveitou.

- Dave, o vovô me falou que ficou muito impressionado com a sua luta ontem. E eu também.

- Muito obrigado. – disse Dave, secando a boca – De onde surgiu isso? Você me elogiando? Essa é nova para mim.

A menina olhou pra ele com uma cara de não-me-provoca que fez com ele desse uma risada. Ainda rindo ele disse:

- Sério Mindy, obrigado.

- Não tem problema – respondeu a garota – afinal foi o seu Eevee que fez a maior parte do trabalho mesmo. O elogio foi para ele.

Dave riu de novo.

- Viu? Sabia que tinha alguma coisa estranha nisso tudo.

- Pois é – respondeu Mindy dando um sorrisinho – Mas Dave, você nunca me contou como foi que você conheceu o Eevee. Ele me pareceu bem forte ontem. Há quanto tempo você treina ele?

Dave então entendeu aonde a menina queria chegar com toda aquela conversa e elogios. Ele não gostava de explicar para as pessoas o que tinha acontecido com o Eevee, e, para falar a verdade, ele só tinha explicado para o avô de Mindy na esperança de que ele soubesse de alguma coisa que o ajudasse a entender o mistério que cercava seu amigo. Mas Eevee não queria fazer muitos exames, então aquela idéia não tinha dado certo.

- Dave? Você ta ai? – Perguntou Mindy tentando ganhar a atenção de seu amigo após alguns segundos de silencio – O que houve?

- Não, nada. Eu só to nervoso com a luta, só isso. – Mentiu Dave, voltando a realidade.

- Tudo bem, eu entendo. – Disse Mindy olhando suspeita para o amigo – mas você não respondeu minha pergunta...

- Que pergunta? – disse ele se fazendo de desentendido.

- Sobre o Eevee, Dave.

Alguns momentos de silencio se passaram mais uma vez enquanto Dave pensava no que dizer. Ele não tinha certeza se queira contar para ela a verdade. Quanto menos pessoas soubessem melhor.

Entendendo o que o menino estava fazendo, ela falou em seu tom grosso – Quer saber? Deixa para lá. Eu só achei que depois de tudo nós fossemos amigos, mas parece que eu me enganei. – E com isso ela se levantou da mesa e saiu da sala batendo a porta.

_Ótimo, tudo que eu precisava hoje_ pensou elebaixando a cabeça.

Dave deixou alguns minutos se passarem antes de levantar da mesa e se encaminhar para buscar Eevee na sala de exames do professor. O professor afirmou que Eevee estava em ótima forma e pronto para mais um round, mas que mais uma vez ele se recusava a fazer exames que requeriam maquinas.

- O seu Eevee está bem e pronto para a batalha Dave. Boa sorte. – Disse o professor fechando a porta.

- Uee – disse o pokemon pulando para o ombro do menino.

- Vamos lá Eevee, temos outra batalha para vencer.

Dave e Eevee se encaminharam para a área de concentração, mas Dave teve dificuldades de achar o corredor escondido sem Mindy para lhe guiar. Quando finalmente achou o elevador e desceu para o subsolo, achou a área de concentração com apenas um treinador. Claramente a primeira partida já havia começado. Ele estava atrasado.

O treinador estava sentado em um canto da sala e parecia ser mais novo do que Dave. Ele olhou decepcionado para seu adversário quando o viu sair pelo ele tinha esperanças de que Dave não aparecesse.

Dave olhou para o menino, e menos nervoso do que estivera no dia anterior, o cumprimentou.

- Olá. Meu Nome é Dave da cidade de Grené, qual o seu nome?

- Oi, eu sou o Jake, de Azure. – Respondeu o menino falando baixo e rapido, adimirando o laço de seu tenis.

Vendo que o menino estava nervoso, Dave resolveu deixa-lo sozinho - Olha, eu só quero te desejar boa sorte. – Disse Dave, sorrindo e estendendo a mão para Jake.

- Obrigado. – Disse o menino olhando Dave no olho e apertando sua mão. – Para você também.

Com isso Dave se encaminhou para o outro lado da sala, para se concentrar. Mas antes que pudesse chegar o sistema de áudio chamou.

"Números 2 e 7 favor se apresentar na arena".

Dave sentiu um leve frio na barriga ao abrir a porta mais uma vez. Ele entrou na arena e percebeu que agora ela parecia um pouco mais cheia e barulhenta. Ele acenou para a platéia, mas parou quando viu Mindy na cabine especial com seu avô, ela ainda parecia magoada e estava séria. O Professor Noah, apresentou os concorrentes enquanto cada um deles se posicionava de um lado do campo de batalha.

Susan explicou as regras mais uma vez, e as semifinais começaram.

- Eevee é com você!

- Vai Mankey! – Disse Jake, liberando seu pokemon da pokebola.

_Um Mankey! Essa vai ser boa. Como eu queria ter uma poké-agenda comigo agora._ Pensou Dave.

- Eevee, comece com a investida. – Ordenou Dave

- Mankey cuidado, Evasiva – Disse Jake.

Eevee investiu contra Mankey, mas o pokemon de Jake desviava sem muita dificuldade dos golpes. Jake parecia nervoso e não comandava nenhum outro ataque.

"Eevee começa com um ataque investida, mas Mankey desvia sem dificuldade. O problema é que Jake parece estar nervoso" Dizia o Professor no sistema de som.

Vendo que não conseguiria atingir o oponente naquela velocidade, Dave resolveu aumentar o ritmo. – Ataque rápido, agora!

"Parece que Dave resolveu aumentar a velocidade. Vamos ver se o Mankey agüenta essa."

Eevee então parou a investida, olhou para o seu alvo e começou a ganhar velocidade.

_Nossa esse Eevee é rápido, o que eu vou fazer? _ Jake estava sério e nervoso e não sabia o que fazer. Em um momento de desespero, ele ordenou o único ataque que lhe vinha a cabeça.

- Mankey ataque de chute!

O seu pokemon obedeceu e pulou no ultimo segundo, escapando do ataque de Eevee, e desceu com um chute preparado. O Golpe atingiu o Pokemon de Dave em cheio e o arremessou vários centímetros.

"Nossa que virada impressionante! Mankey consegue escapar no último minuto e acerta um golpe baixo em cheio!"

- Eevee! Eevee você consegue levantar? – Disse Dave agora preocupado. Ele estava se segurando para não sair da área do treinador e ir pegar seu pokemon, Mas Eevee se levantou rapidamente. Aparentemente o golpe não tinha sido forte o suficiente.

"Impressionante! O Eevee de Dave se levanta e sacode a poeira. Parece que Jake vai ter fazer melhor do que isso."

- Muito bom, Eevee. Agora, tente usar o ataque rápido mais uma vez.

O Eevee de Dave iniciou mais uma vez o ataque em alta velocidade, mas Jake havia ganhado confiança com o ultimo ataque, e vendo o movimento repetido, ele não teve duvidas.

- Mankey, ataque mais uma vez!

De novo Mankey desvia do ataque de Eevee e se prepara para o chute!

- Eevee evasiva! – Grita Dave, e Eevee obedece pulando para o lado e escapando do ataque de Mankey.

- Continue Mankey! Não para não! – Ordenou Jake, se sentindo bem mais confortável na batalha.

"Nossa, parece que agora Jake está no comando enquanto seu Mankey dispara ataque contra ataque contra Eevee. Por quanto tempo o pokemon de Dave conseguirá desviar dos chutes de Mankey?" – Disse o professor. A Arquibancada começava a vibrar com os ataques de Mankey e Dave começou a ficar nervoso.

_Droga! Toda vez que o Eevee chega perto dele ele se expõe completamente. O que eu faço? O que eu faço?_

Eevee estava tendo dificuldades para desviar dos ataques do aparentemente incansável pokemon de Jake. O pequeno pokemon se movia o mais rápido que podia de um lado para o outro, sempre escapando dos pés do atacante segundos antes do golpe. Os pokemons se moviam pela quadra até que finalmente Mankey conseguiu direcionar Eevee em um dos cantos da arena.

- Mankey ele não tem para onde fugir agora! – Jake olhou rapidamente para Dave com um olhar de confiança. – Acabe com isso. Pule e chute Mankey!

_Como é que eu escapo dessa, o que eu faço?_ Dave estava desesperado enquanto observava Mankey iniciar seu pulo. _Já sei!_

- Eevee, use o ataque rápido para o meio do campo. – ordenou Dave.

Enquanto Mankey caia para o ataque, Eevee se moveu em velocidade de ataque para o centro do campo, passando por baixo do pokemon de Jake, enquanto ele caia para atacar. O ataque de Mankey acertou o chão e levantou uma boa quantidade de poeira._ É isso!_ Pensou Dave.

Jake olhava incrédulo para o movimento de Dave, e parecia um pouco abalado mais uma vez, e a arquibancada estava vibrando com a batalha.

"Incrível! Eevee usou a velocidade de seu ataque rápido como estratégia defensiva para escapar do que parecia ser o fim da linha. Uma grande jogada de Dave."

- Tudo bem Mankey, nós erramos essa, mas continue com o ataque – ordenou Jake.

- Eu cai nesse ataque duas vezes hoje Jake, você não espera que eu caia de novo não é? – desafiou Dave, antes de ordenar – Rápido Eevee, ataque de areia!

Enquanto Mankey se aproximava de Eevee para o ataque, Eevee virou de costas e jogou uma grande quantidade de areia no rosto do adversário, o que o deixou confuso por alguns momentos.

- Agora, Eevee, acabe com ele com o Cauda de Ferro!

Eevee avançou contra Mankey enquanto sua cauda começava a brilhar, e então ele atingiu o pokemon em cheio com o seu poderoso ataque. Mankey Foi jogado para o outro lado do campo, caindo perto de Jake, desacordado. Jake ainda olhava para seu pokemon. Ele estava paralizado e perplexo. Ele não sonhava em lidar com ataques desse nivel no campeonato. A platéia explodiu nas arquibancadas.

- Mankey está fora de combate. O vencedor é Eevee.

"Inacreditável. Essa é a primeira vez que vejo um ataque desses nesse torneio. Parece que Dave tem várias cartas na manga. Dave vence e avança para as finais do campeonato de novatos de Cardo." Narrou o professor claramente ainda surpreendido com o ataque de Eevee.

Dave correu para o centro do campo e abraçou seu Eevee – Você foi ótimo amigão. Foi uma batalha incrível. Meus parabéns!

- Uee, Ueeeeve – Respondeu Eevee sorrindo para seu treinador.

Dave e Jake se cumprimentaram com um aperto de mãos e trocaram elogios pela grande batalha.

Antes de sair do campo Dave deu mais uma olhada para a platéia que ainda parecia animada com a batalha e se sentiu feliz, mas quando chegou a cabine do Professor, viu que ele estava só. Mindy não estava com ele. Ela havia visto a batalha de Dave, mas assim que Eevee usou um ataque avançado e venceu a partida, ela se lembrou da sua briga e decidiu sair mais cedo.

Dave, entretanto, não sabia disso.

_Será que ela não ficou para ver a batalha?_ E com esse pensamento, a felicidade pela vitória e classificação se misturou com um sentimento estranho de solidão, e ele se encaminhou para seu quarto pensativo.


	12. Capítulo 12: A Final

**Capítulo 12 – ****A Final**

_É hoje. Hoje eu vou me tornar o campeão do torneio e mais um treinador da cidade de Cardo. Aquela Pokédex vai ser minha de qualquer jeito!_ pensava Dave enquanto se encaminhava para a sala dos treinadores no subsolo do laboratório do Prof. Noah. Ele havia ganhado duas batalhas para chegar à posição de finalista do torneio e hoje ele disputaria não apenas pelo titulo, mas pelo direito de ser tratado como um treinador de Cardo. Ele sabia que essa era uma oportunidade única para ele, já que sua cidade natal não tinha nem centro pokemon, quanto mais um especialista para aconselhá-lo e ajudá-lo a cuidar de seus pokemons. Além disso, ele poderia ganhar uma poké-agenda, o que seria uma grande ajuda na sua viagem.

_E depois dessa vitória, eu vou ensinar a Mindy uma coisinha ou outra no campo de batalha._ Mindy é a neta do Professor Noah e uma treinadora oficial de Cardo. O vencedor do torneio ganharia a chance de participar em uma partida oficial contra um dos treinadores novatos de lá, e Mindy era a única novata que ainda permanecia na cidade.

Dave e Mindy se conheceram enquanto Dave viajava até Cardo e se tornaram amigos na breve viagem, mas recentemente passavam por um período turbulento. No dia anterior Mindy havia brigado com Dave quando ele não quis lhe contar como havia conhecido Eevee, e hoje de manhã eles haviam discutido de novo. A briga havia começado assim que Dave entrou na cozinha para tomar café da manhã. Somente Mindy estava lá, mas ele fingiu estar sozinho. Alguns segundos de silencio se passaram até que Mindy resolveu falar:

- Bom dia, senhor mal educado.

- Bom dia. – Respondeu Dave com a cara fechada. Ele ainda pensava que a amiga não tinha ficado para ver sua batalha no dia anterior. Mais alguns segundos de silencio se passaram e, de novo, Mindy foi quem o quebrou.

- Finais então hein? Nervoso? – Perguntou ela, tentando soar o mais normal possível.

- Não – respondeu Dave, ainda num tom grosso.

Mindy ficou olhando para ele por algum tempo, até que resolveu ser mais direta.

- Você não está falando comigo? O que deu em você agora?

- Eu acabei de falar com você, se você não percebeu – respondeu Dave, com um tom irônico.

- Nossa você é incrível. – disse ela realmente aborrecida. – Quer saber, deixa pra lá. Eu pensei que a gente pudesse conversar, pensei que a gente ainda pudesse ser amigo, mas eu to vendo que não dá. – E com isso ela levantou da mesa e se encaminhou para a porta da cozinha.

Antes que ela alcançasse a saída Dave respondeu.

- Amigos? Se você soubesse o que isso quer dizer você teria ficado para me apoiar ontem.

Mindy olhou para ele incrédula, não entendendo o que o menino quis dizer com aquilo, mas muito irritada com ele para perguntar. Ela saiu da cozinha batendo a porta atrás dela.

Dave tentava ignorar a briga com a amiga e se concentrar na partida que estava por vir enquanto esperava o elevador que o levaria para a sala dos treinadores. Ele e seu Eevee se sentiam extremamente confiantes._ Seja quem for, com o pokemon que for, nós vamos vencer._

Ao chegar à sala, Dave viu que não estava sozinho. Sentada do outro lado da sala estava uma menina com cabelos vermelhos e curtos, sentada com uma pokebola na mão. Ela olhou para Dave sorrindo e se levantou, andando em sua direção.

- Olá, meu nome é Mary. Acho que sou sua oponente hoje. – Disse sorridente. Ela não parecia nem um pouco nervosa. – Nossa, que lindo o seu Eevee.

- Uee – respondeu Eevee sorrindo para a treinadora que se abaixava para fazer carinho nele.

- Eu sou Dave, da cidade de Grené.

- O seu Eevee não gosta de entrar na pokebola não é? E lá se vai o seu elemento surpresa. – Disse a menina sorrindo.

Dave não entendeu se ela estava provocando ou simplesmente comentando, e ele não sabia o que responder.

- Isso não é justo não é Dave? – Perguntou ela olhando para ele.

- Não tem problema. Nós podemos vencer com ou sem surpresa – Disse Dave, em um tom um pouco mais agressivo.

- Calma, relaxa! Eu não falei para debochar. Eu realmente acho injusto – disse a menina, sorrindo para Dave. – e sei muito bem como resolver isso. Pidgeotto, saia daí.

Com isso, a menina liberou seu Pidgeotto da pokebola, o que surpreendeu Dave.

- Pidegeottoooo! – Esbravejou o pássaro se libertando da pokebola.

- Nossa. – Disse Dave perplexo. – Obrigado... eu acho.

- Agora estamos quites – Disse a menina, sorrindo e andando com seu Pidgeotto de volta para a sua cadeira.

_Essa menina é realmente confiante_ pensou Dave.

- Preparado Eevee? Essa batalha vai ser a mais difícil de todas. O Pidgeotto é um pokemon voador, e provavelmente mais forte do que o Spearow que a gente enfrentou. Vamos ter que nos esforçar.

- Uee, Uee, Ueeevee! – Respondeu Eevee, se mostrando animado e confiante.

E então, o sistema de som finalmente chamou os finalistas para a arena.

Ao entrar, Dave viu que ela estava mais cheia do que de costume e o barulho era incrível. Provavelmente metade da cidade estava ali hoje. Ele olhou para a cabine especial do professor e percebeu que dessa vez, Mindy não estava mesmo lá. _Ela não está lá de novo. Quem se importa? Pior pra ela que vai perder o meu show._

Ele tentava se convencer de que não se importava, mas a verdade é que ele se incomodava com o fato de estar lá sozinho. Mindy tinha sido sua única amiga naquele lugar e ele se sentiu solitário ao saber que não teria ninguém para comemorar sua vitória (ou ninguém para consolá-lo na derrota, apesar de ele não pensar na derrota agora).

Logo, a voz do Professor pôde ser ouvida pelo sistema de som.

"Por favor, dêem as boas vidas aos treinadores finalistas da competição de novatos de Cardo!" A platéia toda aplaudiu de pé enquanto os treinadores acenavam de volta. "Hoje teremos uma batalha entre dois pesos pesados. De um lado, o novato Dave Hairo junto com seu Eevee. Como vimos antes, ele e seu pokemon sabem como vencer uma batalha e têm tudo para se tornarem grandes vitoriosos no futuro." A platéia aplaudiu Dave, mas parou quando o professor começou a apresentar Mary. "Do outro lado, temos a nossa velha conhecida, Mary Jane com seu Pidgeotto. Após perder na final do nosso torneio ano passado, parece que Mary Jane resolveu treinar tanto que seu Pidgey evoluiu. Tomara que ela esteja preparada, pois essa é sua última chance."

Dave ficou surpreso em saber que a novata não era tão novata assim e isso o deixou apreensivo. _Como assim essa é sua ultima chance? Será que existia um limite de idade para ser considerado novato?_

A Dra. Noah começou a explicar as regras da batalha:

- A batalha será de um contra um, sem limite de tempo. Os pokemons devem ser os mesmos utilizados na primeira partida do campeonato. Os treinadores estão de acordo?

- Sim – Disse Mary.

- Sim, mas...só uma pergunta Dra. – Disse Dave, decepcionando mais da metade da platéia apreensiva – Por que essa seria a última chance da Mary de participar do torneio?

- Bom Dave, como esse é um torneio para novatos, existe um limite de quantas vezes você pode participar. Se você não for campeão na sua primeira vez, você ganha apenas mais uma chance, no ano seguinte. E, para ganhar essa chance, você precisa se comprometer a não deixar sua cidade natal, nem participar de nenhuma batalha oficial até o próximo torneio. - explicou Susan – Agora, podemos começar a batalha?

- Ah sim, obrigado Dra. – disse Dave

- Então está tudo pronto. Que a batalha comece!

Os treinadores se entreolharam por uns segundos e Dave pensou ver um leve sorriso no canto da boca de Mary Jane. Ele estava decidido a apagar aquilo do rosto dela.

- Ataque rápido Eevee!

Dave deu seu primeiro comando tão rápido que ninguém no estádio assimilou direito. E essa era a intenção. Eevee obedeceu prontamente e antes que Pidgeotto pudesse alçar vôo o ataque atingiu o alvo.

"Nossa, Dave não quer perder tempo e inicia a batalha em alta velocidade." Narrava o Professor.

- Ah! Pidgeotto – exclamou Mary, surpresa com a velocidade do ataque de Dave – Você está bem?

_Desculpe Mary, mas eu não vou facilitar só porque essa é sua última chance._

- Continue o ataque Eevee, não pare.

Eevee voltou a correr na direção de Dave, mas o pássaro havia se recuperado mais rápido do que o esperado e dessa vez, conseguiu voar fora do alcance do ataque de Eevee.

- Muito bem Pidgeotto! Agora vamos começar a batalha. Ataque investida! – Disse Mary, se recuperando da surpresa tão rápido quanto seu pokemon.

Pidgeotto mergulhou na direção de Eevee, preparando seu ataque investida. _Eu sei como me aproveitar disso_ pensou Dave.

- Agora Eevee, ataque de areia!

Mas Dave tinha dado o comando muito cedo, dando tempo para Mary se defender.

- O que? Ataque de areia? Você só pode estar brincando. – Disse Mary. – Pidgeotto, rajada de vento.

Eevee começou a jogar areia enquanto Pidgeotto mergulhava para um ataque direto, mas com a mudança rápida de comando, o pássaro conseguiu parar o mergulho e começou uma forte ventania, jogando toda areia de volta para Eevee. Agora o pokemon de Dave estava confuso, sem conseguir ver nada no meio do que era um verdadeiro tornado de areia.

"Muito bom. Mary Jane se aproveitou do ataque de Dave e criou uma verdadeira tempestade de areia, prendendo Eevee bem no centro!"

- Agora Pidgeotto, ataque rápido!

Dave estava nervoso agora. Ele via Pidgeotto mergulhando em alta velocidade no meio do tornado de areia onde seu eevee estava preso. _E agora? O que eu faço?_ De repente Eevee foi jogado para fora do tornado, seguido por Pidgeotto. O Ataque tinha atingido o alvo.

- Eevee! Você está bem? – disse Dave, se forçando a permanecer dentro da área de treinadores.

O pokemon de Dave se levantou devagar. Ele tinha sentido o ataque de Pidgeotto e não estava 100%, mas ainda podia lutar.

- Muito bem Eevee. Vamos mostrar para eles que ainda podemos vencer isso.

A multidão aplaudiu o esforço do pequeno pokemon enquanto Mary parecia surpresa em ver que a luta ainda não tinha acabado.

"Parece que esse Eevee não vai desistir. A luta que parecia terminada ganha vida novamente, mas dessa vez Dave está em desvantagem. Quanto mais será que o Eevee consegue agüentar?"

- Muito bem Pidgeotto, ainda não acabou. Se mantenha focado e a gente vai vencer essa.

_Não vai não _pensou Dave.

- Eevee, vamos lá, ataque rápido de novo.

- Isso não vai funcionar. Pidgeotto, voe!

O pássaro alçou vôo novamente, escapando do ataque de Dave de novo.

- Pidgeotto, não se mantenha muito alto. Voe perto do chão. – Ordenou Mary.

_O que? Perto do chão? O que ela ta tentando fazer?_ Penso Dave.

- Eevee, continue com o ataque rápido. Aproveite que ele está voando baixo.

"Mary decide inovar e ordena que seu Pidgeotto se mantenha ao alcance dos ataques de Eevee, o que será que ela esta tentando fazer?"

Eevee continuou a usar ataques rápidos, mas toda vez que chegava próximo a Pidgeotto, ele batia as asas e ganhava um pouco mais de altitude. Exatamente o suficiente para escapar do ataque.

- Continue Eevee! Tente botar toda sua velocidade nisso. – ordenou Dave ficando cada vez mais nervoso. _Eu tenho que acabar com isso logo antes que o Eevee fique cansado._

- Pidgeotto, já é o suficiente, use a rajada de vento de novo.

Enquanto Eevee botava toda sua força no ataque rápido, o Pidgeotto de Mary começou a lançar uma forte rajada de vento na direção de Eevee. Aos poucos o pokemon foi perdendo velocidade.

- Agora Pidgeotto, ataque rápido com força total!

Eevee agora se movia mais devagar, graças ao vento forte criado pelo pássaro, mas ainda com forças para um ataque decente. Foi ai que o Pidgeotto de Mary começou a voar incrivelmente rápido na direção dele e o atingiu em cheio. O choque em alta velocidade foi prejudicial a ambos os pokemons, mas Eevee estava bem mais lento graças à rajada de vento e, por isso, levou a pior. O ataque o mandou voando alguns metros até o pé de Dave.

"Nossa! Incrível! Essa combinação de ataques foi impressionante! Mary parece ter treinado bastante desde o ano passado! Primeiro ela cansou Eevee, minando suas forças. Depois ela aparou a velocidade do ataque de Eevee com a ventania, e depois usou o que restou da força de Eevee para aumentar o impacto que seria claramente maior para o Pokemon de Dave!"

Dave viu seu amigo caído no chão, praticamente sem forçar para ficar acordado, e percebeu que talvez ele tivesse mesmo desperdiçado sua chance. Ele não acreditava no que estava acontecendo. _Será mesmo que acabou? Assim tão rápido? Não pode ser._

A Dra. Noah correu para o canto da arena onde Eevee estava caído para confirmar que ele estava derrotado. Ela estava prestes a levantar a bandeira, quando o improvável aconteceu. Luzes vermelhas começaram a piscar e uma alta sirene tocou. Era o alarme.

No mesmo momento todos olharam para cima, nervosos, e uma grande movimentação começou na arquibancada. Rapidamente o professor falou de novo.

"Por favor, vamos todos manter a calma. O Laboratório parece ter sido invadido, mas as entradas para o subsolo estão todas fechadas. Todos estão seguros, enquanto estivermos aqui em baixo. Eu e a Dra. Noah vamos subir e verificar a situação."

Dave não estava entendendo mais nada do que estava acontecendo. Ele pegou seu Eevee no colo, enquanto Susan corria em direção à cabine do professor.

- Ei amigão, você está bem? Você fez uma ótima luta. Estou orgulhoso.

- Uee, ueeve – disse eevee baixinho. Ele estava claramente fraco, e olhava assustado para todas as luzes piscando.

- Não se preocupe. Os invasores não podem chegar aqui em baixo. – Disse Dave confortando o amigo – E como não tem ninguém lá em cima, está tudo bem.

Mas assim que Dave falou isso, ele percebeu que não estava mesmo tudo bem.

_Mindy! A Mindy ta lá em cima!_


	13. Capítulo 13: A Invasão

**Capítulo 13 –**** Invasão**

Dave tentou pensar rápido no que fazer, ainda com seu Eevee no colo. A adrenalina da batalha ainda corria nas suas veias, agora mais do que nunca. _A Mindy ta lá em cima, eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa._

Ele correu para a única saída do subsolo que ele conhecia: a sala de treinadores. Ao chegar ele apertou o botão chamando o elevador enquanto torcia para que ele estivesse funcionando. Ele encostou o ouvido na porta do elevador, tentando ouvir algum sinal de que ele estava se movendo, mas ele não ouvia nada através da grossa camada de metal. _Está demorando mais do que o normal, deve estar bloqueado como as outras saídas._

Ele decidiu que não iria esperar, iria procurar a saída que o Professor havia usado. Mas quando ele estava se aproximando da porta de entrada da arena ele ouviu o som curto e agudo que anunciava a chegada do elevador. Ele olhou pra trás incrédulo e viu a porta de metal se abrindo.

Ele correu e entrou no elevador apertando o botão para o nível do térreo. _Com esse sistema de segurança infalível nem imagino como invadiram o prédio_ pensou ele balançando negativamente a cabeça.

O elevador pareceu demorar três vezes mais do que o normal. Ao chegar, ele correu pelo longo corredor branco. Ele se lembrava de Mindy desejando boa sorte para ele bem ali, apenas dois dias atrás. _Incrível como tanto pode mudar em tão pouco tempo_ pensou ele, ainda segurando Eevee. Ele achou a saída do caminho escondido mais rápido do que de costume, o que ele atribuiu a sorte. Ao chegar na sala de entrada, ele viu o Professor, Susan e uma menina de cabelos verdes segurando um pacote de gelo contra sua cabeça. Os três olharam assustados para Dave enquanto ele se aproximava.

-Dave, o que você está fazendo aqui? Como você conseguiu subir? – Perguntou Susan.

- Eu, eu usei a saída de treinadores. Parece que seu sistema de segurança não é tão bom assim – disse Dave, olhando para o professor. – Eu subi por que sei que a Mindy está aqui em cima, então fiquei preocupado.

- Estava. - Disse a menina de cabelos verdes, afastando um pouco o gelo e massageando a cabeça com a mão. – Eles levaram ela.

- LEVARAM ELA? ELES? QUEM? – Dave estava em choque agora. Quem poderia ter levado Mindy, e para que?

- Uma tal de Equipe Rocket, eu não sei...eles fizeram toda uma apresentação quando entraram –explicou a menina, balançando a cabeça e botando o gelo de novo na cabeça - Eu tive que me segurar pra não rir antes de perceber o que estava realmente acontecendo.

- Equipe Rocket ? – Disse Dave confuso. - O que eles querem com a Mindy?

- Não sei – Disse a menina – Eu estava aqui em cima com ela, ela tava realmente chateada com você Dave, ai...

- Pera ai? Você me conhece? Quem é você? – Interrompeu Dave.

- Ah me desculpe – Disse a menina estendendo a mão – Eu sou Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bells.

Dave apertou a mão da menina ainda sem entender como ela sabia seu nome, mas ela continuou com a história.

- Então, como eu ia dizendo, ela tava muito chateada com você e a gente tava aqui em cima conversando quando eles apareceram do nada e fizeram o showzinho lá deles. A gente não entendeu nada do que tava acontecendo. Eles ameaçaram a gente com dois pokemons, um Doduo e um Cubone, e mandaram a gente levar eles até o lugar do campeonato, eles falaram alguma coisa sobre um eevee, acho que era o seu Dave. A Mindy então disse que não iria levar eles a lugar nenhum. Ela soltou o Charmander da pokebola e me mandou acionar o alarme ali na parede – Bells apontou para um botão vermelho dentro de uma caixa presa à parede, com o vidro quebrado. – Eu consegui ligar o alarme, mas ai o osso do Cubone me acertou na cabeça e eu caí tonta. Depois disso, tudo começou a rodar e eu só conseguia ouvir gritos. A Mindy disse que nunca ia levar eles até você. – Nessa hora Bells olhou para Dave com um olhar que ele não entendeu muito bem. Uma mistura de acusação e viu-o-que-ela-fez-por-voce, que fez com que ele se sentisse culpado. – Depois disso eu apaguei e acordei com o professor me sacudindo.

- Mas como você sabe que eles levaram ela? – Perguntou Dave.

- Bom, minha primeira pista foi o fato de ela não estar mais aqui – disse ela num tom irônico.

- Ela pode ter ido a outro lugar, pode ter corrido para chamar alguém ou algo do tipo – sugeriu Dave esperançoso.

- Claro, e deixar a melhor amiga dela aqui, desmaiada no chão. Tenho certeza que era exatamente o que ela faria. – Disse Bells virando de costas e andando até um sofá.

Dave ainda estava atordoado com toda a confusão. Tudo aquilo era muita informação para processar de uma vez só. Ele nem sabia por onde começar a pensar. Ele olhava de um lado para outro tentando entender melhor o que tinha acontecido. _A Equipe Rocket invadiu o laboratório atrás do Eevee, e em vez disso levou a Mindy? Isso não faz o menor sentido._

- Duas invasões na mesma semana. O que está acontecendo com esse laboratório? – dizia o professor, mais para ele mesmo do que para outra pessoa.

- É...todo investimento no sistema de segurança realmente valeu a pena – zombou Bells.

_Duas vezes a Equipe Rocket..._então Dave percebeu uma coisa que não havia percebido antes.

- Você disse que eles tinham um Doduo e um Cubone? E que eles fizeram um tipo de apresentação esquisita? – Perguntou Dave se virando para Bells.

- É sim. Porque?

- Eu sei quem eles são! São os mesmo que eu lutei na área rochosa do laboratório!

- Ótimo! – Disse Bells, fingindo entusiasmo – Eu imagino que você saiba onde eles moram também... Quer dar uma ligadinha para eles e perguntar onde eles levrama ela?

-Olha só – começou Dave, irritado – Eu to tentando pensar em fazer alguma coisa pra ajudar a pessoa que você chama de melhor amiga. Você quer continuar fazendo piadinhas ou você quer ajudar?

Assim que ele falou isso, ele se sentiu estranho. Não era natural ele tratar pessoas assim. Mas ele tinha mais no que pensar agora. _Ela mereceu._

- Bom acho que temos que organizar um grupo de busca. – Disse o professor – Vamos precisar de um pokemon voador.

Nesse momento uma nova voz falou na sala.

- Isso não será problema. Eu e o Pidgeotto estamos aqui para ajudar.

- Mary Jane? O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntaram Dave e o Professor ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu percebi que o Dave havia sumido logo após o alarme soar. Então eu fui procurar e descobri que o elevador da sala dos treinadores ainda estava funcionando. Então aqui estou. – Explicou a menina ruiva. – Eu só ouvi que vocês estão organizando uma busca. O que foi roubado?

- Para falar a verdade, nada foi roubado. Mas minha neta foi levada. – Explicou o professor.

O rosto de Mary Jane virou um misto de choque e susto com a informação do sequestro. Todos ficaram em silencio por alguns segundos, deixando a menina absorver a informação e aproveitando para respirar um pouco melhor. Dave foi o primeiro a quebrar o silêncio.

- Bem, o que estamos esperando? Você ajuda ou não Mary?

- Ã? O que? Claro que ajudo.

- Então é isso, quem mais vai procurar.

Todos os tres falaram ao mesmo tempo e então se entreolharam. Bells ainda estava com o gelo na cabeça, claramente ainda nao recuperada do ataque recebido. Tanto o professor quanto Susan pareciam não se segurar em pé com a antecipação, mas assim que eles falaram, um sinal tocou.

- Ah! – Disse o Professor, de repente percebendo que ainda tinha um problema nas mãos. – Esse é o telefone interno. Deve ser alguem la de baixo. Susan, A platéia está toda aqui ainda. Não podemos deixar o laboratório. Além disso, eles podem tentar entrar em contato pedindo algo em troca.

- Tudo bem, então vamos somente nós 3. Eu, a menina do passaro, e o menino do Eevee – Disse Bells se levantando. – Uoow! De repente tudo girou. – Disse ela, tentando se manter em pé.

- Pois é...acho melhor a menina do galo ficar por aqui também. – Disse Dave, rindo de Bells.

E com isso, ele, com o Eevee ainda em seu colo, e Mary Jane, com seu Pidgeotto, sairam em busca da equipe Rocket.


	14. Capítulo 14: Presa

**Capítulo 14 – Presa**

Mindy abriu os olhos tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Ela tentou olhar a volta, mas a escuridão era tanta que ela não tinha certeza se olhos estavam de fato abertos. E, como se não bastasse, até o vazio da escuridão estava rodando.

Ela podia não saber onde estava ou como havia chegado ali, ela não sabia nem para que lado era a direita ou esquerda, mas ela sabia que sua cabeça doía. Muito. Tentava se mexer, mas seu corpo, quando respondia, parecia fazê-lo contra vontade. Cada movimento causava uma nova dor e, por isso, ela permaneceu parada por muito tempo.

Aos poucos, alguns dos sentidos voltavam, e ela pôde perceber que estava deitada, e que seus pulsos e tornozelos estavam firmemente amarrados. O atrito das cordas estava ferindo sua pele. Percebeu também irregularidades na superfície dura onde estava, e o cheiro denunciou que ela estava em um chão de terra.

Algum tempo se passou enquanto ela se acostumava com a dor e com a falta de mobilidade. Sua visão ainda estava embaçada, mas ela já conseguia perceber pequenos feixes de luz, vindo das bordas de uma figura retangular, num canto da escuridão, o que ela deduziu ser uma porta. Não parecia ter nenhuma outra entrada de luz, nenhuma outra janela para melhorar a visão dentro do local, e pela própria fresta da porta entrava pouquíssima luz, o que dificultava muito determinar o que realmente era aquele lugar.

Ela conseguia ouvir pequenos ruídos que pareciam vir do lado de fora, perturbando o silêncio sereno do que parecia ser uma noite calma. O som do vento em folhas das arvores, alguns insetos e pássaros, mas nenhuma voz humana. _Isso parece ser uma floresta_ - deduziu a menina -_ mas está tudo tão quieto. Como foi que eu cheguei aqui?_

Então as lembranças começaram a voltar a sua mente e ela assistiu a tudo como se assistisse a um filme borrado. Ela se lembrou da invasão e das demandas dos seqüestradores de quem ela não conseguia lembrar o nome. Eles queriam que ela os levasse até o campeonato para que eles pudessem pegar um eevee. Ao entender de que se tratava do Eevee de Dave, ela se recusou e lutou contra eles. Mas quando sua amiga foi atacada, ela se distraiu e foi vencida. Ela só conseguia se lembrar de ter recolhido seu Charmander antes que o Doduo o machucasse mais. Ao se lembrar do Charmander ela rolou no chão procurando sentir sua pokebola na cintura, mas seu cinto estava vazio. _ Onde está o Charmander? O que fizeram com meu Charmander?_

Mindy ficou deitada por muito tempo, desesperada, rolando de um lado para o outro, tentando se desprender para começar a procurar seu primeiro companheiro pokemon, mas tudo foi em vão. Se foram dias ou horas ela não sabia dizer, mas no fim, o cansaço e a dor a venceram e, sem forças, ela voltou a dormir.

Acordou de repente com mais ruídos vindos do lado de fora do que agora parecia ser uma cabana. Tudo estava bem mais claro e ela conseguia ver que a cabana era feita de madeira. Sua cabeça ainda doía, mas não tanto quanto antes, e seus sentidos pareciam ter voltado definitivamente.

Os ruídos continuaram. Eles pareciam vozes humanas, mas era impossível compreender o que estava sendo dito. Se ela estivesse em condições normais, muito provavelmente ela não teria feito o que fez, mas o desespero da situação fez com que ela agisse irracionalmente.

- SOCORRO! ALGUEM ME AJUDA! – gritou, esperando que quem quer que fosse que estivesse do lado de fora a conseguisse ouvir.

Mal ela acabou de gritar e a porta se abriu com um ruído forte e duas pessoas entraram: um homem de cabelos brancos como a neve e uma mulher com o cabelo roxo em dois rabos de cavalo.

-Parece que nossa convidada especial acordou. – Disse Jody com um pequeno sorriso no canto da boca.

- Por que vocês mulheres tem que ser tão barulhentas e escandalosas? – perguntou Jack recebendo um olhar desaprovador de sua companheira.

Mindy se assustou com a entrada inesperada dos dois e ficou calada enquanto eles falavam. O desespero que ela sentia começava a voltar e ela tentava ao máximo continuar calma.

-Me soltem! Por favor, me deixem sair! O que vocês querem de mim? – Perguntou Mindy, tentando sem sucesso manter sua voz sob controle.

- De você nós não queremos nada querida. – debochou Jody – Só queremos que você fique aqui e se comporte como uma boa menina. Logo, logo tudo isso será passado.

-Como assim vocês não querem nada de mim? Por que vocês me trouxeram até aqui? O que vocês vão fazer comigo? ONDE ESTÁ O MEU CHARMANDER? – Disparou Mindy em uma velocidade incrível. Ela tentava falar direito e controlar os seus pensamentos, mas estava tendo dificuldades. Seus olhos lacrimejavam, mas ela prometeu a si mesmo que iria manter a compostura frente aos dois bandidos.

-Nossa! Quantas perguntas! – disse Jack sorrindo. – Se eu fosse você menininha, eu ficava quieto. Não sei se você percebeu, mas quem está no comando aqui somos nós. Quanto a seu pokemon, fique tranqüila. Ele está sob cuidado da Equipe Rocket agora e nós estamos nos encarregando de seu treinamento. Logo, logo ele estará nos obedecendo e fará parte de nosso grupo.

Nessa hora Mindy não agüentou e suas primeiras lágrimas escorreram pelo seu rosto. A imagem de Charmander fazendo parte de uma organização criminosa lhe trouxe uma mistura de desespero e raiva que tomou conta de seu corpo. Ela não conseguia mais pensar em nada, apenas em se soltar e acabar com essa tal de Equipe Rocket. _ O que eles querem comigo? Por que logo eu? O Charmander não merece fazer parte de uma organização como essa! Isso não pode estar acontecendo!_

-Bem menininha, nós não podemos ficar aqui por muito tempo. Agora fique aqui quietinha e não saia da cabana – disse Jody sorrindo, enquanto Mindy continuava incessantemente lutando com as cordas, as lagrimas ainda escorrendo de seu rosto.

-Como se ela tivesse opção – completou Jack sussurrando.

Com isso, os dois saíram deixando Mindy aos prantos. Seus pulsos e tornozelos começavam a sangrar, mas nada mais importava naquele momento. Ela estava desesperada para salvar seu pokemon e ao mesmo tempo se sentia completamente impotente. Mais uma vez ela voltou a gritar, dessa vez, o mais alto que pôde, não por que tinha esperanças de quem alguém a ajudasse, mas por que o desespero, cada vez mais, tomava conta.

- ME TIRA DAQUI! ME TIRA DAQUI AGORA! ALGUEM ME AJUDA POR FAVOR!

As lágrimas escorriam enquanto ela gritava e se debatia no chão. Sua voz foi perdendo força e as lágrimas não paravam de escorrer. Já exausta, ela parou de gritar e ficou no chão, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo. Nada disso fazia sentido.

Foi então que ela conseguiu entender o que estava sendo dito pelos bandidos, aparentemente sentados ao lado de fora da cabana.

- Parece que ela cansou de gritar – dizia a voz de Jody, ao longe – Se nada acontecer hoje teremos que provocá-la mais uma vez.

- Ela é uma menininha Jody – Disse Jack – Não se preocupe, logo ela volta a gritar e alguém vai escutar.

- Tomara Jack, quanto mais rápido recuperarmos aquele Eevee, mais rápido nós seremos o braço direito do chefe. Desde que ele fugiu o chefe não fala de outra coisa.

- Sorte nossa que ele resolveu fazer amizade com um menininho qualquer. Nossa promoção está prestes a acontecer. – Disse o Jack – Fique de guarda Jody, eu vou tirar um cochilo.

Foi ai que Mindy começou a entender o que estava acontecendo. As peças do quebra-cabeça começavam a se encaixar. E ela não gritou mais. Ela precisava pensar.


	15. Capítulo 15: A Jaula

**Capítulo 15 – A Jaula**

Dave e Mary Jane já estavam cansados quando a Lua atingiu o ponto mais alto do céu aquela noite. A polícia já estava envolvida e agora havia três times de busca atrás da neta do Prof. Noah: Bells estava com Susan e com a policial Jane investigando a área da cidade, o professor estava coordenando os policiais na busca nos arredores do laboratório enquanto Dave e Mary Jane cobriam a floresta entre o laboratório e as colinas por onde Dave havia chegado.

O primeiro dia, porém, não trouxe muito sucesso ou esperança para eles. Enquanto Dave e Mary não encontraram sinais que dessem alguma indicação de que os bandidos haviam corrido para a floresta, a polícia ainda não havia registrado nenhum pedido de resgate, o que os deixava sem nenhuma pista do paradeiro de Mindy, ou do motivo pelo qual a menina havia sido levada.

- Dave, já está tarde e nós estamos procurando o dia todo. Acho melhor pararmos por hoje. – Disse Mary Jane, com seu Pidgeotto exausto no ombro.

Dave ainda não conseguia acreditar que Mindy havia sido levada tentando proteger o Eevee. A raiva que ele estava dela parecia ter desaparecido e ele só conseguia pensar em achá-la.

- Não, não vou parar Mary, não vou deixar a Mindy nas mãos desses bandidos. Eu não vou parar até encontrá-la. – Disse Dave decidido enquanto Eevee farejava o chão procurando a sua amiga. Ele também não dava sinais de que iria descansar.

- Dave, eu não to dizendo para a gente parar de procurar. Eu também não vou desistir da busca. Eu disse que ia ajudar não ia? Eu só to dizendo que até mesmo a polícia já deve ter se recolhido a essa hora.

- E daí? – Disse Dave um pouco mais alto do que o necessário – A Mindy lutou contra os dois bandidos sozinha pra proteger o Eevee e é por isso que ela está nessa encrenca. Eu não vou deixar ela na mão!

Mary Jane, então chegou mais perto de Dave, botou uma mão em seu ombro, e disse:

- Olha, eu entendo que você está determinado e que você não quer deixar a sua amiga nessa situação, agora que ajuda você vai dar se quando você achar ela você estiver caindo de sono?- perguntou a menina - Dave, seus olhos estão vermelhos de tão cansado que você está! A gente não precisa voltar para o laboratório, mas vamos montar um acampamento aqui mesmo na floresta e amanhã de manha nós continuamos.

Dave pareceu balançado pelo discurso da menina. Realmente, após o dia inteiro de busca, seus olhos estavam piscando bastante e seus braços e pernas estavam bem mais pesados.

- Eu sei que o Eevee também quer continuar, mas pensa no dia que ele enfrentou hoje. – Continuou Mary Jane - Ele teve uma grande batalha que exigiu muito dele. Ele saiu de lá exausto. Não sei como ele está se agüentando em pé. E eu não preciso conhecer a Mindy para saber que, se ela se sacrificou para protegê-lo, ela não iria querer que vocês continuassem. – Ela agora olhava também para Eevee, que apesar de ainda determinado, também não conseguia refutar o argumento da menina. Ele estava ficando sem forças.

Dave olhou de Mary para seu amigo e então se deu por vencido.

- Tudo bem, nós paramos aqui por essa noite. Amanhã nós acordamos e continuamos, sem demoras.

_Mindy, agüenta firma, a gente vai te encontrar_.

Dave acordou no dia seguinte antes mesmo do sol sair de trás das colinas. Seu sono havia sido conturbado com imagens de Mindy lutando sozinha e sendo levada a força. Ele tentava afastar a imagem, mas estava nervoso de mais para ter qualquer tipo de autocontrole. Rapidamente ele se sentou pronto para acordar todos os outros e seguir sua busca, só que, para a sua surpresa, ele havia sido o último a acordar. Mary Jane já preparava alguns sanduiches para eles enquanto Pidgeotto e Eevee comiam ração para Pokemon.

- Por que ninguém me acordou antes? Vocês estão acordados há quanto tempo? – perguntou Dave, um pouco irritado por ter sido deixado dormindo.

- Calma Dave, eu só acordei tem uns 10 minutos. – Disse Mary, rindo um pouco da cara de sono do menino – Eu botei comida para os pokemons e ia te acordar assim que nosso café estivesse pronto.

Os pokemons terminaram de comer antes de seus treinadores, e Dave estava ansioso a voltar à busca.

- O café vai demorar Mary Jane? Não preciso comer sabe...- Disse ele, tentando esconder um pouco do aborrecimento em sua voz.

- Calma, Dave. A gente não precisa parar de procurar para comer – disse a menina, virando dele para o seu Pokémon – Pidgeotto, faça uma ronda ai por cima e vê se você consegue ver alguma coisa. Vou te esperar aqui uns vinte minutos, isso deve dar pra terminar tudo e comermos.

Mesmo assim, Dave e Eevee foram contra a idéia. Eles não queriam ficar parados. Mas, alguns protestos depois, Mary Jane os fez reconhecer que Pidgeotto cobriria muito mais terreno vendo tudo lá de cima, e que uma boa refeição realmente viria bem a calhar, já que Dave não comia desde antes da final do campeonato, então eles decidiram esperar e tomar um bom café da manhã.

- Vinte minutos e a gente volta a andar! – Disse o menino, nitidamente aflito

O pássaro saiu apressado, deixando o grupo para trás e ganhando altura para observar melhor o terreno. A floresta não era muito densa, o que permitia que mesmo do alto, ele tivesse uma boa visão do que acontecia no solo. Olhando para todos os lados por qualquer sinal de movimentação ele voou durante alguns minutos, cobrindo uma grande área, mas não foram os seus olhos que os ajudaram dessa vez. A menos de trezentos metros a frente do ponto onde ele se separara do grupo, o Pokémon avistou uma clareira de onde ele pensou ter ouvido gritos. Ele ganhou altura, para não ser visto, e sobrevoou o local, avistando duas cabanas de madeira, uma grande, que parecia mais uma casa, e outra pequena, ao lado da primeira, bem menor, do tamanho de um quarto apertado, de onde os gritos pareciam sair.

Duas pessoas saíram da cabana menor e, pouco depois, os gritos pararam. Rapidamente, Pidgeotto deu meia volta para buscar sua treinadora e Dave. Ele havia sido bem sucedido em sua missão.

O pássaro chegou agitado e nem tocou o chão ao se aproximar do grupo.

- Olha! Parece que ele achou alguma coisa! – Disse Mary enquanto Dave se levantava de um pulo, deixando metade do seu sanduiche cair no chão.

- O que foi Pidgeotto? Você encontrou a Mindy? – Perguntou Dave, ainda de boca cheia.

- Pidgeotto! Pidgee! – Disse o pássaro, alto, enquanto apontava com uma das asas para a direção do acampamento que ele havia encontrado.

Assim que viu em que direção Mindy estava, Dave não hesitou. Largou seu café pela metade, e, com Eevee em seu ombro, correu para salvar a menina. Mary Jane, sem muito tempo para fazer alguma coisa, apenas gritou inutilmente.

- Pera ai Dave! Não corre assim! – Mas era tarde de mais. Dave não deu ouvido ao alerta da amiga e sumiu a sua frente.

A menina sabia que ele iria tentar bater de frente com a Equipe Rocket, e ela sabia que Eevee, apesar de estar bem, ainda não havia procurado nenhum tipo de cuidado após a batalha.

- Pidgeotto, voe o mais rápido possível e avise Susan e a Polícia que encontramos a Mindy. Tragam eles até aqui. Eu vou atrás do Dave.

E então, temendo pelo menino e seu Pokémon, ela correu atrás de seu amigo, deixando toda a comida e equipamento para trás.

Dave correu por uns cinco minutos até ver uma abertura nas arvores. Ele apertou o passo e entrou na clareira em alta velocidade, até ver onde se encontrava. A clareira era circular e bem espaçosa, com mais de dez metros de diâmetro, e ele viu as duas cabanas de madeira. À porta da menor, ele viu uma mulher de cabelos roxos sentada. Dave a reconheceu na mesma hora. Era a mulher que ele havia expulsado do laboratório do professor alguns dias atrás, quando ela e seu parceiro tentavam roubar Pokemons do Professor Noah. Por um instante os dois se entreolharam e um sorriso apareceu no canto da boca de Jody. Ela se levantou e falou, correndo os olhos de Dave para Eevee, e voltando para o menino.

- Olha só quem nós temos aqui... – Disse ela com se falasse com uma criança. – Jack! Temos uma visita muitíssimo agradável.

O homem de cabelos brancos saiu da cabana maior com um grande sorriso no rosto. Não disse nada, apenas olhou significativamente para Jody, antes de liberar seu Pokémon em perfeita sincronia com sua companheira.

Juntos, os dois começaram:

_- Prepare-se para encrenca!_

_- Quando chegamos o clima esquenta!_

_- Para trazer ao mundo a devastação,_

_- Para mostrar a força de nossa nação,_

_- Para provar que nada que é bom tem valor,_

_- E rir na cara da verdade e do amor._

_- Jody!_

_- Jack!_

_- Equipe Rocket está pronta para decolar!_

_-Então apertem os cintos e preparem-se para lutar!_

Ao final da apresentação, antes que Dave pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Cubone lançou seu osso. Dave mergulhou no chão para escapar do golpe, antes de perceber que não era ele o alvo. O osso passou por cima da cabeça de Dave e acertou um bloco de concreto, em cima de uma arvore na borda da clareira atrás de Dave, derrubando o bloco no chão. Amarrado no bloco, Dave viu um fino cabo de aço, que, passando por cima do galho onde antes estava o bloco, levantou uma rede feita pelo mesmo material, que estava antes escondida no chão. O osso voltou para Cubone, e, antes que Dave pudesse processar o que estava acontecendo, o procedimento se repetiu mais três vezes, e ele se viu preso dentro da clareira, que rapidamente havia se transformado em uma jaula.

- Muito obrigado por cair em nossa singela armadilha, pirralho. – Disse Jody com um sorriso orgulhoso no rosto – Obrigado por trazer nossa promoção diretamente para nós.

- O que? – Perguntou Dave se levantando e olhando para os lados, ainda incrédulo com a prisão montada pela Equipe Rocket – Como assim? Cadê a Mindy? O que vocês querem com ela?

- Fique tranqüilo. Sua namoradinha esta em quase perfeitas condições, ali atrás. – Disse Jack, apontando para a Cabana menor – É só você deixar o Eevee com a gente que você pode levar ela.

Dave ouviu algo que parecia com uma voz feminia abafada saindo da cabana logo atrás da dupla Rocket. Com certeza era a voz da Mindy, mas ele não conseguia distinguir o que a menina dizia.

E então tudo fez sentido na cabeça de Dave. Ele havia sido atraído para a armadilha. O verdadeiro alvo não era Mindy. Eles só haviam capturado a menina para atraí-lo e capturar o Eevee. Vendo a cara de compreensão do menino, Jody falou de novo.

- Quando vimos o quão ferozmente ela lutou para proteger você, imaginamos que você viria atrás dela. Parece que deu certo. – Disse ela com certo orgulho.

Nesse momento Mary Jane chegou, mas se viu presa do lado de fora da jaula criada pela Equipe Rocket. Balançando com força a rede de metal, ela tentava entrar para ajudar seu amigo.

- Dave! Cuidado com eles! – Gritou a menina, desesperada por ficar presa do lado de fora.

- Vocês estão delirando se acham que eu vou entregar o Eevee para vocês. Eu vou sair daqui com o Eevee e com a Mindy! – Disse Dave – E ela não é minha namorada! – Se apressou a completar.

- E como você pretende sair daqui, menino? Para onde vai fugir? Você está preso e não tem outra opção se não entregar o seu Pokémon. – Disse Jody, com um sorriso maléfico no rosto. – Vamos, você não quer deixar sua namoradinha com a gente não é?

- E não pense em nos fazer usar a força para te pegar seu moleque. Acredite em mim, você não quer que façamos isso. – Ameaçou Jack.

Dave precisava de tempo para pensar. Sua cabeça trabalhava a mil por hora e a adrenalina fazia seu sangue pulsar mais rápido. Ele sabia que Eevee não estava em condições de enfrentar os dois pokemons da Equipe Rocket, e sabia que era arriscado de mais usar apenas o Sandshrew. Mas mesmo que vencesse como sairia dali? Ele então teve uma idéia que poderia dar a ele alguma vantagem, mas ele precisaria contar com a ajuda de Mary Jane. Ele recuou até a borda da rede, sem tirar os olhos da Equipe Rocket, que observava o menino para ter certeza de que ele não poderia escapar.

- Desista pirralho. Não tem como você escapar. – Riu-se Jody.

- Acredite em mim, eu não quero ir a lugar nenhum. – Disse Dave, sacando sua Pokebola. – Sandshrew, vai!

Dando passos atrás, o menino jogou a sua pokebola e aproveitou o momento de distração da equipe Rocket para se aproximar de Mary Jane, ainda agarrada a grade.

- Então você quer lutar não é? – Disse Jack, mas Dave estava cochichando algo ao ouvido de sua amiga.

- Ei você! O que você esta cochichando ai? Lute! – Disse o homem, um pouco incomodado com o descaso de Dave com sua ameaça.

- Eu não vou lutar. – Disse Dave, de repente se virando para o vilão, que ficou perplexo – Como você mesmo disse, eu não posso sair daqui. Mas isso só se aplica a mim, e a vocês! Sandshrew escave a terra e saia do outro lado. Leve o Eevee com você! Mary, você sabe o que fazer.

Então, antes que a Equipe Rocket pudesse esboçar uma reação. Sandshrew saltou no ar e entrou na terra fazendo um pequeno túnel que sairia do outro lado. Eevee entrou no pequeno buraco e logo estava do outro lado também. Jack e Jody ainda tentaram fazer com que seu pokemons os seguissem, mas era tarde de mais. Antes que Cubone chegasse ao túnel Eevee, Sandshrew e Mary Jane já haviam sumido dentro da floresta. E Dave havia ficado sozinho, preso com a Equipe Rocket.


	16. Capítulo 16: Brincadeira

**Capítulo 16 - Brincadeira**

A porta se abriu e Mindy mal pôde processar o que estava acontecendo quando Dave caiu ao seu lado, de mãos atadas. Jack estava enraivecido, apesar de tentar controlar sua voz. Ele jogou Dave no chão ao lado de Mindy como se ele fosse um saco de lixo, e o menino rolou duas vezes no chão antes de conseguir se equilibrar. Ele tentou ficar de pé, mas Jack havia se aproximado e o empurrou novamente para baixo, forçando-o a ficar sentado. Ele então se abaixou para atar os tornozelos do menino.

- Fique ai seu moleque insolente. Quem você pensa que é? Logo acharemos sua amiguinha com seus Pokemons e tudo isso terá sido em vão.

Jack atou os tornozelos de Dave e saiu sem dizer mais nada, batendo a porta na saída.

Mindy não conseguia entender muito bem o que estava acontecendo. Ela havia ouvido barulhos do lado de fora, mas não havia reconhecido a voz de Dave com toda a confusão. Ao vê-lo ela sentiu uma mescla de gratidão e culpa por tê-lo tratado tão mal antes. Agora ela entendia o porquê que ele preferia manter em segredo a história de Eevee. Ela era muito mais complicada do que a garota previa. E ainda por cima Dave estava se arriscando para ajudá-la. Estava até mesmo arriscando o Eevee...

-Eu não acredito que você veio! – esbravejou a menina, quando Jack saiu da cabana – Você só pode estar brincando. Eu não acredito que você caiu nessa armadilha ridícula desses dois! Você não pensa no Eevee não? Cade ele? Me diz que eles não pegaram ele, Dave!

Dave arregalou os olhos, incrédulo, depois dos gritos da menina. Ele mal pudera processar que estava preso, e a pessoa por quem ele havia sido preso estava gritando no seu ouvido. E pior, reclamando do fato do menino não tê-la abandonado nas mãos de bandidos.

- Não, eles não pegaram o Eevee... Você realmente ta reclamando ou eu bati com a cabeça no chão?

- Ainda bem que eles não pegaram o Eevee. Eu não acredito que você veio, Dave. Isso só pode ser brincadeira. – disse Mindy, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Brincadeira? Você realmente acha que a minha idéia de brincadeira inclui ficar com as mãos atadas na cabana de bandidos? Eu vim aqui pra te ajudar, caso você queira saber! – Dave ainda estava atônito com a reação da sua amiga.

- Grande ajuda você esta sendo! Desculpa Dave, mas eu realmente não precisava de companhia sabe. Eu já tava preocupada de mais em como uma pessoa ia fugir desse lugar. Agora vou ter que me preocupar com você também, pelo visto.

- Fique tranqüila Mindy, pode se preocupar com você. Eu sei me cuidar. – Disse Dave virando a cara para a menina, que também se virou para dar as costas para o menino.

O tempo foi passando e eles não ouviam barulhos do lado de fora, a não ser por um ocasional caminhar perto da porta da cabana, que eles imaginavam pertencer a Jack. Os dois passaram todo o tempo de costas um para o outro, em cantos opostos da cabana, e o silencio constrangedor já havia atingido o ápice, antes de se tornar comum. Às vezes Dave pensava ouvir Mindy soluçar baixinho, mas quando tentava virar o rosto por cima do ombro, a via apenas deitada no chão de costas para ele, impossibilitando ter certeza se ela estava realmente chorando. Parecia que um dia inteiro havia passado, mas ainda estava claro lá fora e Dave começava a ficar impaciente. Não sabia se seu plano daria certo. Mindy então quebrou o silencio pela primeira vez.

- Onde está o Eevee? Como ele escapou? – Perguntou a menina, em um tom baixo, sem olhar para trás.

- Ele está em segurança. – Disse Dave, seco.

- E de quem o Jack estava falando? Quem é essa sua "amiguinha"? – Ela virou o rosto e viu as costas da camisa de Dave, uma vez brancas, mas agora surrada pela terra.

- Uma pessoa que gosta de brincadeiras, como eu.

Assim que Dave terminou de falar, um montinho de terra começou a aparecer no centro da cabine. O barulho fez os dois se virarem e se olharem pela primeira vez. Os olhos da menina estavam vermelhos, mas era impossível dizer se era choro ou cansaço.

- Finalmente! – Exclamou Dave, quando viu o que estava acontecendo. A adrenalina começou a pulsar em seu sangue e ele se sentiu animado.

Mindy olhava boquiaberta enquanto Sandshrew saia do buraco de terra para dentro da cabana.

- Como assim? O que?... – Mindy começou a falar, mas Dave pediu silencio e ela entendeu que não deveria fazer barulho para não chamar a atenção de ninguém.

Sandshrew cortou rapidamente as cordas nos braços e pernas de seu treinador, mas antes que pudesse fazê-lo em Mindy, Dave o parou. Ele olhou para Mindy e a raiva pela reação da menina havia passado. Ele decidiu culpar o stress do aprisionamento dela. Mas ainda sim, ele não ia deixar passar barato.

- Não Sandsrhew, não a solte ainda não. – Disse o menino, já em pé, com um leve sorriso no rosto. – Vamos brincar um pouco sozinhos.

Mindy abriu a boca para protestar, mas antes que pudesse fazer qualquer som, Dave se abaixou, segurou seu rosto e botou um dedo levemente sobre os lábios da menina, fazendo-a ficar em silencio. As bochechas dela estavam úmidas e agora, coravam um pouco. _Você ficaria mais segura dentro da cabana_pensou ele, então olhou nos olhos dela e disse:

- Eu prometo que eu volto para te buscar quando eu acabar de brincar.

Ela olhou nos olhos dele e não sabia o que falar. Apenas assentiu com a cabeça. O menino se levantou e rumou para porta, com Sandshrew ao seu lado, mas antes que pudesse sair Mindy o chamou baixinho.

- Dave... – Ela inspirou fundo, olhando para o chão. – Obrigada.

O menino a olhou com um riso leve na garganta. Não disse nada, mas ela levantou a cabeça para olhá-lo e viu que ele entendera. Estava tudo bem entre os dois mais uma vez. Dave então chamou Sandshrew e com cuidado, saiu da cabana.

Dave saiu sorrateiramente da cabana onde estava preso para descobrir que não havia ninguém do lado de fora. Ele andou um pouco mais tranqüilo até o centro da clareira, olhando para os lados procurando os bandidos, e percebeu que havia cometido um erro. Ele havia ficado no campo de visão da janela da cabana dos bandidos e Jack o viu. Rapidamente o vilão, que estava sozinho vigiando o acampamento enquanto Jody fazia uma busca pela floresta chamou sua parceira pelo comunicador que usavam. O vilão então saiu da cabana já com Cubone fora da pokebola.

- Ei! Seu moleque! Como foi que...? – Então Jack viu Sandshrew e entendeu o que havia acontecido. Entretanto antes que ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa, Dave já havia tomado a iniciativa do combate.

- Sandshrew, rode a cabeça do Cubone!

Rápido, Sandshrew deu um pulo e acertou o bico do capacete de osso do Pokémon adversário, que o fez girar e ficar ao contrario. Mas Sandshrew não parou por ai. Ele tocou no chão e tomou o formato de uma bola, quicando e acertando Jack na cabeça, nocauteando o vilão enquanto Dave corria e entrava na cabana da Equipe Rocket, deixando Jack caído e tonto do lado de fora, junto com seu Cubone, tentando desvirar seu capacete de ossos.

A cabana era consideravelmente maior do que a que ele estivera preso até pouco com Mindy, e estava equipada com mesa, cadeiras e um beliche onde imaginava que a dupla passara a noite, mas Dave não tinha muito tempo para ficar observando o que tinha dentro cabana. Ele localizou a pokebola de Mindy em cima da mesa de liberou Charmander para que ele pudesse ir ajudar a sua dona, enquanto Dave tentaria arrumar uma saída da jaula que ainda estava montada ao redor da clareira.

O Pokémon de fogo entendeu rapidamente o que precisava fazer e correu ao auxilio de sua treinadora. Dave saiu atrás dele começou a observar como os cabos de aço eram presos a terra através de ganchos. Ele tentou puxá-los para cima, mas não conseguiu movê-los nem um centímetro. Foi então que ouviu uma risada feminina que o congelou. Jody havia retornado. Ela havia entrado na jaula pelo lado oposto ao de Dave e ele não havia visto como ela conseguira entrar.

- Onde você pensa que vai seu moleque? – Disse a mulher, forçando um sorriso no rosto. – Você realmente acredita que vai conseguir escapar daqui? Acho melhor pensar duas vezes.

O Doduo de Jody acabara de acordar Jack com bicadas e agora o vilão socorria seu Pokémon, que ainda estava com o capacete de ossos virado ao contrario, impossibilitando sua visão.

- Olha o que você fez com meu Pokémon seu pirralho. Você vai pagar por isso está entendendo? Você vai se arrepender!

Jody não esperou mais nada.

- Doduo, ataque o sandshrew com ataque bicada.

-Sandshrew! Evasiva e contra-ataque!

Dave estava atento e não foi pego de surpresa pela ação rápida de Jody. O Pokémon ave avançou rapidamente, mas Sandshrew tomou forma de bola e rolou entre as pernas do atacante. Ao chegar do outro lado ele rapidamente mudou de direção e, ainda em formato de bola, ele investiu contra o corpo do adversário. Jody, entretanto não havia ficado surpresa com o movimento de Dave e já estava preparada.

- Dodou evasiva!

O pássaro pulou de lado na hora exata e o Pokémon de Dave errou o ataque. Sandshrew voltou a seu formato normal e caiu em frente ao Pokémon da equipe Rocket e os dois se encaram longamente, estudando seus próximos movimentos.

- Desista pirralho. Você não vai conseguir vencer. – Zombou Jody. – É melhor se entregar agora para não machucar seu Pokémon.

Mas Dave havia visto algo que ela não via. E ele sorriu. A mulher estranhou o sorriso no rosto do menino e estava pronta para ordenar o próximo ataque de seu Pokémon quando, de trás dela, um jato de fogo a envolveu em um círculo de chamas. O fogo não estava alto a ponto de queimá-la, mas foi o suficiente para impedir que ela escapasse do circulo. Atônita ela olhou para trás e viu Mindy, com seu Pokémon do seu lado.

- Eu também quero brincar – disse a menina, olhando triunfante para Jody

O sorriso na cara de Jody sumiu e ela percebeu que estava com problemas sérios. O Cubone de Jack estava inutilizado e ele não poderia fazer muita coisa lutando contra dois treinadores com Pokémons.

- Acabou Jody – Disse Mindy, triunfante – Está tudo acabado.

Jack, que vinha tentando ajudar seu Pokémon sem sucesso, ficou de boca aberta quando viu o circulo de fogo criado por Charmander. Ele esboçou levantar-se rápido, mas um jato de fogo bateu no chão um metro a sua frente.

- Se eu fosse você eu ficava paradinho ai – Ameaçou Mindy. E Jack obedeceu.

- O que você pensa que esta fazendo Jack? – esbravejou Jody. – Não fique ai parado! Faça alguma coisa! Qualquer coisa. – Os olhos da mulher mostravam um certo desespero pela primeira vez. - E vocês seus moleques? Acham que venceram? Vocês ainda não têm como sair daqui. O que vocês vão fazer hein?

Nesse momento um Pidgeotto apareceu voando e Dave olhou para o céu, sorrindo.

- Eu não _acho_ que venci Jody. Nós vencemos – disse Dave, e assim que ele disse isso, um alto barulho hélices chegou aos seus ouvidos. As árvores se agitaram e os pássaros voaram para longe. Em pouco tempo um helicóptero sobrevoou baixo a clareia, apagando o círculo de fogo com seu vento. Não que isso importasse mais, pois o helicóptero era da polícia. E a Equipe Rocket já estava presa dentro de sua própria jaula. Da porta aberta do helicóptero apareceram Mary, com Eevee no ombro e a Policial Jane, essa ultima com um megafone em mãos:

- Recolham seus pokemons e botem as pokebolas no chão! Mãos para o alto onde eu possa vê-las! – Ordenou a policial.

Mary Jane sorria para Dave, mas ele não prestara muita atenção. Mindy correra na direção do menino e havia lhe passado os braços pelo pescoço, prendendo-o em um forte abraço.

- Obrigada Dave! Obrigada por tudo.

- Não tem que agradecer Mindy, o importante é que esta tudo bem. Eu ainda não acredito que você enfrentou os dois para proteger o Eevee.

Os dois afrouxaram o abraço, mas os braços de Mindy continuavam ao redor do pescoço de Dave. Eles se olharam por um tempo, prendendo a respiração, e então Mindy soltou o menino, e virou o rosto, bem mais corado do que estava minutos antes.

- Você acha que eu ia deixar eles mexerem com o Eevee assim? Só se passassem por cima de mim. – Disse a menina, estufando o peito.

- E o pior que eles quase passaram né? – Riu-se o menino enquanto a Mindy fechava a cara com a provocação.

O helicóptero pousou e a policia embarcou os bandidos, mas não sem deixa-los ouvir uma ultima provocação de Dave.

- Foi muito bom brincar com vocês. – Disse Dave, dividindo gargalhadas com Mindy.

No dia seguinte, dois após o desaparecimento de Mindy durante as finais do torneio, o professor se pronunciou sobre o que seria feito para decidir o vencedor, e quem batalharia Mindy na luta. Dave sabia que não havia muitas chances para ele, pois ele havia perdido a batalha. O único detalhe era que Susan nunca chegará a terminar oficialmente a luta, devido ao alarme.

Mindy já estava em posição, do outro lado do campo, enquanto Mary Jane estava ao lado de Dave e Eevee, passos atrás da área designada para treinadores no campo de batalha. A voz do professor saiu do microfones para que todos os presente na arena subterrânea pudessem ouvir.

- Bem vindos, todos, à batalha comemorativa do final do campeonato de iniciantes de Cardo. Este ano, entretanto, temos uma situação inusitada. Durante a final, todos sabemos que a luta não foi devidamente terminada e que um vencedor não foi devidamente anunciado. A Dra. Susan e eu revisamos o vídeo da luta ontem e, conversamos, para resolver essa questão não prevista no regulamento da competição.

A respiração de Dave estava ficando mais difícil e seu coração acelerava. Ele torcia para que eles pedissem uma segunda batalha entre ele e Mary Jane, mas sabia que seria injusto, pois ele havia perdido a luta anterior. Apenas não houve tempo de anunciar o resultado. Agora era a voz da Dra Susan no microfone.

- Após rever muitas vezes, não tenho receio em anunciar que Mary Jane é a vencedora do torneio.

O coração de Dave despencou enquanto a platéia levantava em aplausos, salvo alguns que queriam ver uma segunda batalha entre os dois habilidosos iniciantes. Eevee pulou nos ombros do seu amigo e Dave acariciou seu pelo sem falar nada, enquanto Eevee lambia seu rosto.

- Antes de o alarme tocar eu estava prestes a anunciar a vitoria de Mary Jane – continuou a Dra. – E após rever a fita não houve duvidas de que aquele resultado deveria ser mantido.

Mary Jane estava muito feliz e Dave não podia deixar de se sentir um pouco bem pela amiga. Aquela era a ultima chance dela, e ela havia merecido. O resultado havia sido justo. Ele apenas queria que ele tivesse ganhado. Não queria passar mais um ano sem participar de batalhas e tendo que ficar por perto. Não poderia nem ficar por perto, já que não seria seguro para Eevee. Teria que seguir viagem.

-Entretanto – agora o professor falava, e todos prenderam a respiração – sabemos aqui que sem Dave, não teríamos nenhum treinador de Cardo aqui hoje, e que sem ele, não teria sido possível prender a Equipe Rocket.

O professor deu uma pausa no discurso e todos aplaudiram Dave e Eevee, que não puderam conter um sorriso, apesar do resultado adverso. Ele e Mindy trocaram olhares significativos e então o professor voltou a falar.

- Por isso, declaramos Mary Jane a vencedora oficial e a damos o direito de batalhar contra Mindy, mas estendemos a Dave o convite a se juntar a nós como mais um treinador oficial de Cardo, como agradecimento pelos serviços prestados, não somente a mim e a minha família, como a toda a cidade de Cardo.

Dave não conseguia acreditar. Ele ficou parado, olhando para os lados como uma criança que procura entender o mundo à volta, enquanto todos, inclusive Mindy e Mary Jane, o aplaudiam de pé. Ele havia conseguido. Ele seria considerado um treinador de Cardo. Eevee estava eufórico no ombro de Dave e ele o pegou no colo e o levantou.

- Conseguimo Eevee. Nós conseguimos!

- Ueeee!

Assim termina a primeira fase da Viagem de Dave, onde ele da inicio a sua jornada.

A continuação tratará de suas viagens por Kanto, suas batalhas e todos os desafios que terá de enfrentar para manter Eevee longe da Equipe Rocket.


	17. Preview: Pokemon Evolution Parte 2

**Preview de Pokemon Evolution: Parte 2**

**Capítulo 1: Para onde ir?**

- Nós conseguimos Eevee! Conseguimos! – era tudo que saia da boca de Dave nos últimos minutos. Eevee também estava incontrolável e pulava do colo do amigo para o chão, e de volta para seu ombro, sem parar.

- Será que da para você ficar quieto?  - Esbravejou o homem que sentava ao seu lado. – Foi muito legal o que você fez e tudo mais, parabéns. Mas eu vim aqui para assistir a luta!

Dave estava tão empolgado que não conseguia prestar nem atenção na luta entre quem, até então, eram as duas melhores amigas que ele conhecera na viajem: Mindy e Mary Jane. Sentado em um lugar privilegiado da primeira fila, tão próximo da luta que os jatos de fogo e as rajadas de vento representavam até mesmo uma preocupação para a platéia, Dave mal conseguia se concentrar para ver que por mais bem treinado que o Charmander de Mindy fosse, o ano de treinamento de Mary Jane e Pidgeotto estava pesando mais.

O Pokémon pássaro se desviava com incrível velocidade dos jatos do grande poder de fogo de Charmander, que não desistia de acertá-lo. Em contrapartida Mary Jane não conseguia atacar diretamente o Pokémon de fogo, que se utilizava da velha estratégia de que o ataque é a melhor defesa. Os jatos de fogo intermináveis mantinham Pidgeotto a certa distancia do Pokémon de Mindy, e suas rajadas de vento terminavam servindo mais como defesa contra os ataques flamejantes do que um ataque direto propriamente dito.

Se Dave estivesse prestando atenção ele veria uma das melhores batalhas que ele já tinha assistido, mas ele estava distraído de mais, comemorando o fato de poder contar com a ajuda do Professor Noah em sua viagem e com a pokedex que ganharia e seria muito mais útil do que qualquer livro sobre Pokémon que ele já tivesse visto ou estudado. Para aquele garoto humilde de Grené, ter uma pokedex era algo inimaginável. Um sonho se tornando realidade.

- Ai! ai! – Assustou-se Dave, quando Pidgeotto passou a menos de 2 metros da platéia e o jato de fogo que visava o pássaro bateu na parede protetora que protegia as pessoas. A transparência da parede fez com que todos se assustassem, mas acabava por dar uma sensação mais real aos espectadores. Eevee saiu sorrateiramente de baixo da cadeira de Dave com as orelhas para baixo, ainda visivelmente abalado pelo susto que acabara de tomar, e deitou de volta no colo de seu treinador, parando de pular pela primeira vez desde que Dave se sentou.

Apenas com essa distração, que mais pareceu uma ameaça de ter seu cabelo chamuscado, que Dave voltou sua atenção para a luta e viu que Charmander estava ficando cansado, enquanto Pidgeotto se mostrava em plena forma para continuar desviado dos ataques por mais uma tarde inteira. Mindy também via que a sua estratégia não estava funcionando, e ela teria que pensar em outra coisa para acabar com o sorriso de meia boca de Mary Jane.

_A história continua em "Pokemon Evolution: Parte 2", onde o primeiro capítulo já fora postado. Não deixe de conferir! Para acessá-la, basta entrar em meu perfil e ver minhas histórias postadas._

_Espero que gostem!_


End file.
